Dark Heat
by SammySwan2298
Summary: Rey struggles with finding someone who will teach her the ways of the force, and when she finally lets Kylo Ren into her life she is opened to a world of desires she never knew. Kylo Ren knows the bond they share is special, and is vowing to protect her from all threats. He knows someday they will rule the galaxy together. KyloRey, Finn, Poe, BB-8. romance, suspense.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my very first Star Wars fanfiction so please reaview! Would love to hear suggestions as to how you think this story should go :) I saw the Last Jedi and absolutly loved it!

Enjoy!

Chapter One- Choices

"You need a teacher…." His deep voice resonates deep in her being.

They were face to face in the rain, their light saber's crashing against each other in a stalemate. Kylo knew he was winning.

All Rey's energy was focusing on not falling, not getting lost in his deep brown eyes. She knew he was right. If Luke wasn't going to teach her then who would? She eyed him the tiredness that she felt started to seep through her bones.

Kylo Ren could feel it too. He knew she was weak but she could be strong she was extremely strong in the force like him and he wanted to be the one to teach her. "I can show you the way." He almost whispered, his voice sultry and deep. She didn't want to join the dark side. She was pure light and good. He knew that. He wanted her to join him but he would have to woo her and show her the way. It would be a journey he was willing to take. She was all good and kind like his grandmother Padme. In fact, she reminded him a lot of her in the pictures he still had. No one knew this but he kept one single photo album of his family members before they all deserted him. The rain seemed to pour harder as she thought. He loved those beautiful green brown eyes. He could easily get lost in them.

. Rey knew they had a special bond. She felt it deep in her bones. Something happened back on the ship and she couldn't explain it, didn't want to. Sighing something in her told her to give in. Trust him. She finally sighed letting exhaustion take over and looked at him. "Okay." She said through the crack of lightning. The storm immediatley seemed to ease up a little bit.

He faltered. He didn't think she would actually agree. "Okay what?" He asked he almost reached out to catch her because he saw how physically exhausted she was. "Okay I will let you teach me on one condition…" She began as she stumbled back barley catching herself . He towered over her, his black robes towering over he tiny frame. She had surprising strength for someone so small he noted. He waited for her to continue she looked as though she was having a hard time finding the right words. "Don't make me choose between the light and the dark." She half whispered. She didn't look him in the eye and that worried him slightly. He wasn't expecting her to say that. "I wouldn't make you choose, though I want you to know the resistance is almost dead. When I am finished with my plans I will be Supreme ruler of this galaxy and peace will once again reign strong." He said. She sighed. "I want to learn the ways of the force, not destroy what is a huge part of me." She explained.

He nodded in understanding. "Once you agree, there is no going back to the resistance. You will live and train on my base. You will be looked at as a light side traitor until you come to your senses. I won't try to change you but eventually you will see the irrationality of your thought and submit to me fully." He stated it as fact and left her no room to argue her point further. She nodded. She knew Finn would be upset with her but somehow, she would find him again and explain things to him. Luke failed her and Leia and she felt like this was a good alternate. Plus, there was something in her that trusted Ben completely. The rain was pouring harder this time and she began shivering being soaked through to the bone. She coughed. Damn. She thought. She hoped she wasn't coming down with a cold.

"Your shivering, let's go back to my ship before you get ill." He said sounding slightly annoyed. However, something deep in her gut told her that he was actually concerned for her wellbeing which made her slightly feel better.

She looked behind her hoping to see Finn one last time but he was no where by them and she turned away walking behind Ben. When they reached his ship, she hesitated before following him. The storm troopers raised their weapons toward her and she shrunk behind Ben. "Lower your weapons she is with me." He ordered. They did so immediately. Thunder boomed loudly over the woods making Rey jump. Kylo sensed her nervousness. Was she not used to thunderstorms he thought to himself? He took her to his quarters. He would prepare a room for her next to his for now, while they began their training. He had to earn her trust he thought to himself. She had nothing so she had nothing to lose, quite like his journey he mused as they walked together in silence down the white hallways of the ship. A few minutes later the ship left the planet and they took off on their next destination. "You have a headache." He noted. She stopped dead in her tracks looking at him. "How do you know?" She asked. She was pale and not looking well. He thought to himself. It made something twist in his gut and he wasn't sure what to do with this new feeling of concern.

It was the force bond. Something Snoke did to them while they were in the interrogation room. "It's our force bond. I can sense when you are unwell." He said. She sighed. "Yes, my head does hurt quite a bit but I'm okay." She replied. She was strong willed which was good. When they reached his room he opened the door for her to enter first. "I remember this room. I saw you here when we first had our connection." Her voice was getting worse. "You should rest, He showed her the shower and clean clothes, I can send for some for you while the storm troopers prepare your room. I have this private chamber for myself." He said.

She nodded and thanked him. "Are you hungry?" He asked. She shook her head. "No thank you." The thought of food made her want to throw up. "Rey, you can have my bed tonight if you like." Kylo said gruffly. He wasn't even sure why he cared how she felt but the fact that she was sick had him more worried than he normally was and that bothered him. She looked at him strangely. "Why are you being nice to me?" She asked. He didn't answer and walked out the door leaving her alone in her thoughts.

That was okay she was utterly exhausted and decided to take a shower. She let the warm water clean her body. Her muscles ached and screamed as she stepped out of the shower soon after, and she wrapped herself in the warm fluffy white towels that Kylo had. They wrapped twice around her. Kylo had not returned. She wondered where he was at. She felt content with her decision for now. She wanted to learn the ways of the force and if this was the way then she would do it. She finally decided to put her regular clothes back on and slid into Kylo's bed. She smelled his scent and that small detail comforted her for some reason. The thought was maddening. She was supposed to hate him but she didn't. She understood him. They shared a lot of similarities. Both from broken families, except she didn't even know hers. She was all alone. He felt abandoned by his mother and father. The one thing she couldn't understand was why he killed Han. He was like a mentor to her and at that final thought she let the exhaustion take over and fell into a deep sleep.

Kylo finally returned well into the night. He just couldn't bring himself to going back there yet. He honestly didn't think she was going to say yes to his proposition.

When he entered his room he heard quiet snoring. She had obviously been tired and by what he could tell not feeling too well. Probably not used to being out in the rain. It hardly ever rained in Jakku.

He decided to let her sleep and sat on the edge of his bed and just watched her. Why of all people in the galaxy was he forced to share a bond with this little scavenger from Jakku. He was a sith lord, of royal birth by all standards. His grandfather was one of the most feared men in all the galaxy, Darth Vader. He was destined to rule. She was nothing, but not to him. He would make sure she felt like she belonged so his plan could be fulfilled.


	2. Night One nightmares

Chapter Two-

Rey was dreaming and she wasn't having a good dream. It was the sensation of the forced bond that made Kylo realize she was having a nightmare.

Kylo woke suddenly, his surroundings dark. It was really early in the morning he guessed. A dim light showed through his dark room. He focused on his breathing. Meditating usually helped calm him down. He would leave Rey to fight her own battles he decided grumpily. He rolled over in the bedroom next to his that was prepared for Rey, but by the time he went to check on her she was fast asleep in his bed, as he thought. He didn't know why he cared, he knew why he cared. He was fooling himself. He was worried about her.

He didn't want to stay with Rey right now even though it was his room. Suddenly she screamed loud and shrill startling even him. Storm Troopers stormed his door and he waved them away saying it was nothing. They nodded and went about their nightly patrols. Rey was tossing and turning tangled in his bedsheets. His heart ached for her. He wanted her to be strong not afraid. A primal instinct in him leapt to protect her from her invisible assailants.

She was clearly having a nightmare. He felt sorry for her for he knew what having nightmares was like having them himself. "Rey." He gently shook her. She moaned in her sleep. "No, Snoke….NO…." She said. He balled his hands into fists. The bastard even in dreams he still rules. She was dreaming about Snoke. He was curious now. He gently closed his eyes and pushed into her mind invading her dreams.

Rey was chained to a metal table being interrogated. It was dark and they were in the a familiar room, kylo recognized it instantly. Snoke was sitting in his throne chair simply staring at her. He could see little beads of sweat forming off her brows. "Why don't you join us little _scavenger_? I know you long to belong somewhere." He drawled drumming his long grey fingers along the throne. He looked ashen grey his face a distorted nightmare. Rey gritted her teeth the action sending pain through her skull. She had a headache he noted. "Never." She growled. "I'd rather _die_." She spit in his direction.

That set him off. "You insolent little…" he got up and she felt a tightening in her mind.

He was trying to enter her mind. She screamed out in pain as it felt like he was squeezing her brain. "NO _please_!" She begged after a minute or so tears streaming down her face. Her head hurt. She wanted Finn, Leia her friends. She missed them something fierce. It had been two months since she had seen Finn and her heart ached to see him. Kylo pulled back on the instant feeling of jealousy that overtook him at this thought though he felt a little better that it wasn't a sexual type of missing. He was pleased about that.

She wanted someone to worry about her wonder where she was. She cried out in pain as he squeezed harder still making her see stars. "One day you will submit to me and do my bidding little scavenger." He drawled. "For now, I'll have you locked away where no one will look for you." He said. She cried out in pain.

Kylo had had enough. He hated seeing her feeling so in pain and helpless. His _princess_.

"Rey…." He said in her mind spreading warmth and affection through her being. She looked around wildly in her dreams looking for the voice.

"Who is there?" she asked hoarsely.

He stepped out of the shadows of her mind into her dream. Snoke glared at him.

"Traitor!" Snoke yelled at Kylo and Kylo knew this wasn't just any nightmare. Somehow he was in Rey's mind a part of him had lived on. This was troublesome. He pushed the thought aside for now. He would figure it out later. Right now his main priority was Rey's well being.

He choked the life out of Snoke making him fall to the ground. Then he took his light saber and cut him in half for good measure making sure Rey knew he was dead. Kylo cut the chains on Rey's restraints and she fell into his arms, she was shaking from cold and shock he mused. He relished the feel of her body pressed up against his and closed his eyes savoring the feeling.

Rey looked at him shock on her face. "Ben!" She smiled. "You came." She buried herself in his warmth and snuggled so close to him he thought she would disappear. She whimpered a little sound of pleasure that went straight to his cock, but she was probably just glad he was warm. Ben did have a tendancy to radiate body heat.

"You are dreaming sweetheart." He said simply. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to join you. When I saw you having trouble well, I couldn't help myself." He half shrugged nonchalantly though he was secretly pleased that she seemed so happy to see him.

"The bond." She stated in wonder. "You can see into my dreams?" Her thoughts were swirling when he carefully picked out his answer.

"He walked over to her and with his black glove moved a strand of wet hair away from her eyes gently caressing her cheek. "It's time to wake up now love. We will discuss our….situation later." He said. He was hoping she felt better, but soon realized she wasn't quite well yet.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Rey woke up exhaustion still taking over. Her head hurt, her throat hurt. Her muscles ached. Everything screamed at her for opening her eyes. "Ouch." She said rubbing her head, then realizing where she was she quickly opened her eyes and saw him. Sitting on the edge of his bed.

She sat up quickly and looked around. Her hand twitched for her lightsaber.

"You were in my dream." She stated it as a fact. Her voice was hoarse as if it hurt to speak. He winced at how painful she sounded. " You're still sick. Do you need some medicine?" He asked. She sighed and shook her head no. She was stubborn. He thought slightly put off.

He nodded. "You were screaming in your sleep and I wanted to come and help, plus I couldn't sleep, your dream was rather…vivid…." He shrugged. She looked down guiltily. "You are afraid of Snoke?" He asked. She nodded looking away. I haven't told anyone this but he spent some time trying to ...convince me...to join the dark side..." She said trying to find the words to explain her situation with him.

Kylo sighed. He should have known. "I'm sorry. He won't bother you anymore. He's dead. I have work to do though. I will meet you in the sparring room in an hour to begin your training. You should get something to eat." He said getting up. "Thank you Kylo. I'll try not to wake you tomorrow. She said quickly getting out of bed and hugging him.

The gesture was new to hear and she wasn't sure why she felt the need to hug him but she wanted to be close to him. He nodded hugging her back aquardly. He flinched as heat radiated off of her. "Rey, you have a fever." He said concern written on his brows.

"No, I'm fine." She lied. He knew she was lying. She was trying to prove herself already. He nodded. " I will leave you to get dressed. IF you feel up to it today. If not, I have other things I have to attend to and you can rest." He said. "I can send for a medical droid to come in here and take care of you _."_

 _But I want you to…._ Her mind whispered.

She watched him leave and felt an instant longing to be close to him. There was a quiet brush of comfort in her mind. _"I feel it too_." She heard him say. She smiled. She felt like she needed to rest but she wanted to impress him and this was the best way. She knew he knew she didn't feel well but hopefully their training wouldn't be too rigorous today. She sighed irritated that she all of a sudden had these intense feelings that she didn't know how to respond to.

She was used to being alone and the Jedi frowned upon love and other such emotions, but Ben, Ben was handsome, she couldn't deny that. Tall Dark and perfect. Everything she ever wanted in a husband. She nearly laughed out loud. Husband. Like that was what they would be. They were on opposite sides of a war.

She wanted to love him if he would join the light side, but she wouldn't ask that of him for she knew of his past and wouldn't ask to change him.

You do share a forced bond that's something...her mind whispered.

You know i can hear your thoughts. Your internal commentary is rather loud. He said smirking in her mind. She flustered.

Well you can always block me out. She replied getting dressed.

I could, but I don't want to. He simply replied. It's nice not feeling so alone.

She had to agree on that.

She decided that she was just going to use this as a learning experience. She coughed again this time harder than yesterday her throat sore. She tried clearing it.

She hopped in the shower and quickly pulled her hair back in the three signature buns on the back of her head and headed out the door.

A storm trooper was in her way. She pushed him aside but he grabbed her arm forcefully making her wince. "Master Ren asked me to Escort you to the training bay." He stated robotically. Rey nodded and decided it was better not to argue against a mindless machine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three- Sick_

 _Thanks so much for the awesome hits guys, love the reivews so far keep them comming!_

 _I hope you like what I have planned for this story!_

 _Happy reading!_

The resistance base stood alone on a secluded planet outside of Naboo.

Leia paced back and forth turmoil in her thoughts. She wondered if she was doing the right thing.

Love always seemed to be in the way. It was with her mother and father, but for some reason…. her gut kept telling her love was the way and she knew deep in her gut that her son was meant to be with this plain beautiful girl that she has taken under her wing.

When Leia first met Rey, there was a deeper than life connection that the two shared.

It could be that Rey had longed for a family a mother and father to love her, a brother or sister to care about. Leia could understand those feelings. She missed her brother Luke. Her twin. Their childhood was well, unconventional to say the least.

Having lived separate lives not knowing they were even related until their mid-twenties.

Leia sighed a slight headache forming at her temples. She rubbed the same spot that she always got a headache right above her brows. She looked to C3P-O. "Are you okay General?" He asked using the formality. He was always so dependable.

She smiled. "Send for Finn and Poe please." She said sitting down at the head of the meeting room table. She looked out the clear sky the stars shone brightly in the night. The Moons of Rican rising just above the horizon.

A few minutes later the two men entered looking slightly nervous.

"You sent for us General?" Poe asked first as usual. "I have a mission for the both of you. You know I sent Rey on a specific task. One that I can not fully disclose at the moment as it is classified, but the only two people I trust to make sure she stays alive are the both of you." She said. Poe looked at her with concern on his face.

"Yes mam." Finn replied instantly before Poe could argue anything. She nodded and smiled. "It's one of those things that I wish I could tell you, but it will be best for the entire galaxy if you wait for me and the correct time. That is all I can say at this moment." She said.

Finn noted she always had a note of sadness in her voice as if she was remorseful about something. He felt sad for her.

"Yes General, we will leave immediately." Finn replied. He was moving up in rank for the resistance faster than he ever had for the First Order. He would have remained a mindless robot forever he mused as they walked out. He wondered what Rey was doing where she was. He missed her twinkly eyes and smile. As he thought about her when they were walking out Poe finally stopped him in the hallway frustration clear in his brow. "What did you do that for?" He interjected. He always was the type of person to shoot first ask questions later. Finn was a lot more calculated.

"Don't you see this is our chance to get in and actually help Rey! We have to go." He said. Poe shook his head. "Man I don't have a good feeling about this. The General is up to something and I'm going to figure out what it is." He stated. "

Dude, she knows you, she knows you are probably going to stick your nose into places it shouldn't be." Finn argued. He was getting tired of Poe's antics and wish he would just follow orders for once in his god damned life.

Poe sighed. "Okay fine. I'll do this your way but if I sense anything bad happening I'm taking charge." He said. Finn eyed him. "Were going undercover in a First Order base looking for our friend. What could go wrong?" He asked. At that moment they stopped talking as Rose bounced up happily.

"What are you guys up to, oh I interrupted something didn't I?" She asked.

She was always very perceptive. Finn thought. He liked Rose well enough, but he only thought of her as a friend. Even though he knew she liked him more, he just wasn't ready for a committed relationship yet.

He was…. busy.

Yeah that was it. He thought to himself as he watched her. She was pretty enough but his heart belonged with Rey.

Poe looked from Finn to Rose and back before either of them said anything else Chewie came up. "Ready to go on another mission guy?" Poe asked him. Chewie hummed eagerly itching to get on the Falcon once again.

They told Rose about their mission from the General and of course she wanted to join in so they said okay. They could always use more help and Finn was sure the General wouldn't mind.

The sky was bright blue as midday had begun.

Finn finished packing provisions for the trip and packed twice as much extra because he didn't know how long they were going to be gone for. He soon after realized he was also force sensitive and needed training but he sent a wave to where ever Rey was and radiated warmth letting her know he was coming. Hopefully she got it. He thought.

He wasn't sure how the force worked anyway. Poe walked onto the Falcon not long after Finn finished meditating.

"I have the map." He said holding a piece of parchment paper.

"I think we should keep it somewhere safe so the First Order doesn't find it." Rose nodded.

"I know the perfect place." She said behind Poe making him jump. "Don't you knock?" He asked irritated that she always seemed to be there.

Finn smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks. That's a good idea. We don't even know if Rey found Luke or not yet. I'm assuming not but who knows?" He said.

"If he doesn't help then we are all doomed." Rose said. "Luke Skywalker is legend and he is the last hope for the Resistance." She added dreamily. She had a tendency to go off on tangents.

~~~meanwhile at the First Order base~~~~

Kylo sat in a military meeting with General Hux for what seemed like all morning. He was so bored he felt his mind starting to drift.

"We have to find that map. It is our key to finding Luke Skywalker and taking him down." He stated.

He was a chess player. General Hux was an amazing military expert and had won many battles, but he was dangerous. Always calculating his next move and Kylo didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. He didn't know why Snoke appreciated him so. He thought about Rey knowing she was still in his chamber.

They had to start their training. His mind was ready to begin.

He felt pride in having his own student.

She was smart, quick witted and very powerful with the force. Someone he could use on his side.

If only she would come to her senses. He also saw a lot of his mother Leia in her. Stubborn was the first word that came to mind.

"So, what do you think of that strategy Supreme Leader?" he asked Kylo.

Kylo paused for a moment, "It's fine." He replied getting up. "Gentlemen, I think this meeting is over. I have other things to attend to." He stated.

General Hux turned red with anger at Kylo's quick dismissal of his meeting.

"Fine." He said slamming his hand down on the table angrily. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Kylo retorted.

Hux bristled. "Soon." He replied curtly.

Kylo didn't miss the subtle threat to Hux's reply. He paused before exiting. "You would be best to watch how you respond to your Supreme Leader General, don't forget who you are dealing with." He raised his hand and slightly squeezed General Hux's throat making his eyes bulge a little bit in fear.

Hux wasn't force sensitive but he was still dangerous. He had experience but Kylo knew he could rebel at any moment so he had to keep him in line.

Finally, after a few agonizing seconds Kylo released Hux and he fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Yes, Supreme Leader." He rasped.

Kylo nodded and with a wave of his black cape left the room before anyone else could say anything.

He felt a smug satisfaction after what he just did but when he reached his personal quarters he heard a racking cough and felt a pang of sadness for Rey. He just wanted to be near her so he quietly knocked on his door before entering.

He heard a slight mumble and then another cough and decided to enter.

"Rey." He said her name as he entered and instantly went to his bedside. She was soaked in sweat. A fever either continuing or breaking which was a good sign. She looked apologetic. " I'm sorry, I'm not ready I got up to go have breakfast and then got dizzy so I went back to lay down and fell asleep." She explained. He sighed and felt her forehead. She was clammy and hair was sticking to her face in odd places.

"It's okay, we can wait to train, you need to get your strength up first. Let me send for a medical droid." He got up before she could protest and went to fetch one.

She watched his tall imposing figure and realized how much space he took up in the room. No wonder people feared him she thought.

She didn't know if it was her sickness or of she was alone, but she immediately missed his presence as he left. "Kylo." She whispered his name. He came back a few seconds later and sat on the edge of his bed next to her. "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well." He said, and she could hear the honest truth in his words making her heart ache. "Thank you. I'm sorry we couldn't start training today. I am really looking forward to learning." She said smiling a little.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes not really sure what to say next, and thankfully the medical droid entered carrying a trey of green and purple and yellow liquids. "Oh good finally." Kylo stated sounding irritated once again at being slightly inconvenienced.

Rey put her hand on his arm looking a bit nervous and he instantly calmed relaxing next to her.

She was dangerous. His mind whispered to him. He pushed the thought away wanting to be close to her.

The droid took her fever and checked for symptoms concluding that she had Bronchitis and needed to stay in bed for at least three days.

She complained instantly and he settled her. "Hush Rey. You need to rest. I'm sure you're not used to taking orders but you must do this for your own good." Kylo said. She sighed finally giving in and settling back into his comfy pillows.

She gagged as Kylo helped her take the medicine the Droid had brought. "That's disgusting!" She complained. He smiled to himself and almost laughed out loud. "You are so stubborn." He said.

Her brows furrowed. "So are you." She argued back. He nodded agreeing. "Yes, I get it from my parents." He drawled.

Rey coughed a few more times and settled back in the bed, she wasn't sure what to say so she waited for him to speak. She felt aquardly in his quarters but also oddly at home. She liked the feeling.

He was handsome she noted taking his features in. He radiated body heat and she suddenly found herself wanting him to wrap his arms around her and hold her.

"You should not think so loudly. Remember our force bond." He said hoarsely. He could feel her attraction to him, maybe because her defenses were down because of the medication she was on. He thought on their predicament.

"We have a force bond, this means we can read eachother's thoughts and feelings, we need to be near eachother's otherwise it can be, unpleasant." He tried to explain as he watched her eyelids start to drift.

She blushed immediately. Crap. She thought. He knows I find him attractive. He nodded. "I find you beautiful as well. Which is another reason why I suggested what I did." He tried to explain but knew it was mostly going to be forgotten by morning.

Oh well, hell, he thought screw it, and he climbed in the bed next to her. She squeaked making an adorable little sound that went straight to his cock.

He wrapped her up in his arms and she tensed up for a minute, then relaxed and drifted off as he discussed their situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note- Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews!

I can't believe it's taken off like this :D

Onto the next!

Chapter 4- Trust

It had been a full week before either Kylo Ren and or Rey wanted to get out of bed. They formed a bond rather quickly. Kylo liked taking care of Rey and Rey loved being taken care of. He felt oddly protective of her. She was so petite compared to his hulking form.

They stayed up all hours of the night just cuddling in his big bed, not really getting intimate per say but just relishing in each other's company.

They both were so lonely that the mere fact that they were together was enough. She listened to him tell her stories of his child hood with Han and Leia. Rey was slightly jealous and he sensed that so he often would change the subject or go towards a darker part of his youth. She felt better each day and finally felt well enough to be up and moving around.

He talked about the force, and what it meant to him. Explained his views on the galaxy and how the world should be. She actually agreed with him on a lot of things, just she was light and he was very very dark. She found that insanely attractive and she didn't know why. One night while she was listening to him talk, she felt a push in her mind, someone else was trying to connect with her, but she didn't know who It was. She tried focusing on it. She closed her eyes again and listened for any signs.

Finn? She heard a brush against her mind and smiled. It had to be Finn. He was always there but she didn't feel the need to connect with him when she was with Kylo. She felt hesitant.

She noticed Kylo paused from his talking and the room was now tense. "I have some work to do. I can leave you to your thoughts." He said tersely. She sighed. She should have known he would be in her thoughts. "He's my friend, Kylo surely you can understand that he will be concerned about me." She asked. He didn't respond. "He was my first friend here..." She continued but stoped when he got up to leave. She missed his warmth and almost cried out for him to come back to her but kept her mouth shut.

"I will see you in the morning for your training." He said and he walked out of his room with out a word.

She sighed. She supposed she should get something to eat anyways. She was famished.

Feeling better after spending almost a week in bed was making her very antsy.

Man, he had a temper she thought. She wondered what caused him to have such an angry side. He often acted like a child who was put in time out for too long when he didn't get his way. She smirked at the thought.

She took a long shower, brushed her long hair and brushed her teeth. Doing these simple tasks made her feel better, but she suddenly found her mind searching for Kylo's presence.

She closed her eyes in the bathroom. Focused. She willed his picture in her mind and sought him out.

He was put out. How dare she think about someone else when they were together. He wanted her focus solely on him.

She was his student after all. He was talking with a few storm troopers about their next mission when he felt a soft caress in his mind. "Rey." He whispered her name in his thoughts.

She pushed further into his mind making him loose his train of thought already. She wanted him. He knew that.

He just wasn't sure what to do with it. It was inappropriate for a teacher and his student to have an intimate relationship and he wanted to be respectful. He did have morals after all. He sighed. He waved the storm troopers away and went to the training room to spar. He needed to get out some energy.

 _I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hurt you like that_. She whispered a caress in his mind. He sighed. He couldn't stay mad at her. Even if he tried. _We need to get started or else people are going to talk_. He said. She agreed. _I can meet you in the sparring room if you like._

 _Of course, if you feel up to it._

 _I'll see you in a bit. She replied._

She was excited.

Wait, she didn't know where the room was. Kylo thought.

 _Follow our bond and you will find me. He said a warmth wrapped up in her making her shiver. Okay. I think I can._

 _She sounded hesitant._

He waited for her for a few minutes when he finally heard footsteps in the hallway that were lighter than the heavy boots of the storm troopers. He knew she was near. She could do it. He knew it. She was smart.

She quietly knocked on the door. "Enter." He replied. He sucked in his breath when he saw her. She looked beautiful. Flushed. Concentrating on her energy. This was going to be a bitch. He thought to himself.

He hated being so attracted to her. She had her hair tied up in a loose bun. Strands falling around her face. Not her usual three buns. This was a different Rey. A more controlled Rey. "So, are you ready to learn the ways of the most ancient teachings of the force?" he asked as he sat down on the mat cross legged on the blue foam mat. Rey nodded he could feel her excitement and that pleased him immensely.

He watched as she sat opposite him and did as he did.

"The force is a being, living, breathing entity that is all around us. Some of us are sensitive to it, and some are not. We are empathetic to it, letting it in, consuming our body's. Opening our souls to it. You of course know this already." He said. Rey nodded in agreement.

"This is why we use the ancient teachings of Yoda and the light to guide us." He said it almost wistfully like he was in a dream or re living a memory he had long ago. Rey watched him. He was so handsome his long dark hair flowing with the energy of the force.

"Pay attention." He said. She quickly apologized and regained her composure. They meditated for a few hours. He explained the ancient texts and gave her some books to read. She had already learned more in the last day then she had the entire time she was on the island with Luke. "So, is Luke really your uncle then?" She asked genuinely curious when they were done with their lesson for the day. He nodded sighing. "He's a fool." He replied.

She frowned. "Well, you both just had a disagreement is all. He's very wise." "You don't know him like I do. He think's he light and good, but he's really just as damaged as the rest of us." He said simply as if that was the only reasonable answer to her questions, but of course she always had more questions. They spoke some more about Ben's family even though she could tell it made him feel uncomfortably. They decide to go for a walk on a island nearby that was for most other views deserted. It was completely covered in grass and woods. Quite beautiful really Rey mused. "Kylo, do you feel anything stronger between us? I keep sensing something but I just can't put my finger on it." She asked quietly as they sat at the edge of a crystalline blue lake watching the sun set.

Kylo paused. He was sitting next to her and did feel something. A internal guttural pull. He of course found her insanely attractive. "I do…. I think it's called attraction Rey." He replied simply. She hesitantly scooted closer to him and pressed her lips to his. He was shocked to say the least but finally leaned in and returned the kiss. Suddenly a beam of light exploded from both of their lips, white and bright it pushed them both back and shocked them like a wave of electricity.

Rey Gasped and put her fingers to her lips. "WOW." She said a bright smile on her face. Kylo smiled in return. "We are powerful together, now you see this yes?" He asked fear replacing hope. " I need you with me. To hell with all of the others." He said pulling her up on his lap and kissing her tenderly. The electricity they felt between eachother's was unreal. She purred into him getting as close to his skin as possible.

"We can't stay like this all day." She said as night finally took over. He nodded in agreement and helped her up from the ground. Her hair was a tangled mess and he smiled pulling a piece of grass from it. "You are so beautiful." He said.

"I am not." She replied.

"I promised to teach you the ways of the force Rey and I want to, I just can't hide my attraction to you any longer, I want to be with you, we have a bond deeper than the force." He said holding her tiny hands in his big ones. He looked at her with pleading eyes begging her to understand.

She could no longer hide it either but knew they had to keep it to themselves. Somehow someone would use it against them, she had a feeling deep in her gut that something bad was going to happen. "I want to be with you." She said simply looking down a blush rising upon her cheeks.

That was enough for now. He thought and together with her hand tucked under his arm, they walked back to his ship. His. Ship. He was the Supreme Leader after all. He shouldn't be afraid of anything. For some reason though, he was in full protection mode. His eyes now darting every which way looking for his next enemy.

He wanted to protect and love Rey with everything in his being. He was tired of fighting it, tired of being alone. It was rather quick, but then, they were bonded together and they had to get to know eachother's at least his true feelings were out and he didn't have to hide anymore. He thought as he escorted her back, when he reached his ship though something shifted. He stood in front of Rey and waited. "I feel something off." She said moving behind him.

"General Hux, what brings you out to greet us on our return?" He asked his fingers itching for his lightsaber.

"Revenge." He said simply and before Kylo Ren could do anything at all, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rey awoke in an unknown cave chained to a wall. This was troublesome she thought. She had a pounding headache. She didn't know how long she had been out for, she assumed it was a few hours…maybe less. Hux was a traitor that much was for sure. She just had to find Kylo and tell him, but something told her he already knew.

Her head felt fuzzy. Once she gained more consciousness she tried to focus on her surroundings. Her wrists ached. Red marks on them made by the metal cuffs began to form. She tried to reach for Kylo in her mind and a sharp cry of pain escaped her mouth. "Ah you're finally awake." Hux's deep voice penetrated the darkness as he stepped out of the shadows. Rey growled at him. "Where am I? Where's Ben?" She asked. He sneered at her use of his real name.

"He's of no concern to you anymore…we have other business with him and you have been in the way for quite some time." He said stepping closer to him. "You have, certain qualities that I require that he is unwilling to give us so I unfortunately have to take what I need from you." He said conversationally. Rey was nervous now. What could he possibly mean? She wondered.

"We are not on the ship; did you drug me?" She asked trying to distract him further while she tried releasing herself from the cuffs on her wrists. Her head throbbed as she tried to use the force. He nodded staring into her eyes now. He was so evil looking she wondered why he wasn't the Supreme Leader. He was way more evil than Ben ever was she thought.

 _Rey where are you, hold on I'm coming._? Ben's voice whispered in her mind.

"I did administer a mild sedative to help fog your use of the force as I can't have the Supreme Leader figuring out where you are. I have taken you to a secluded planet outside the galaxy. It's been almost four hours since you were knocked out with the master though I'm sure he will forgive my impertinence once I gather the information I need. He pressed a wired machine to Rey's forehead and she screamed in pain as a electric shockwave entered her mind and felt like spiders crawling on her brain. …

"Ah, such youth and you were so lonely when your parent's left you, weren't you child." Hux asked as images formed on the other side of the metal machine. It was some kind of mind reading device and Rey hated it.

She felt violated.

"Stay out of my head!" She said hoarsely as she tried with all of her might to block out the machine. She closed her eyes and willed a blocking wall to form in her mind like a barricade. She remembered Luke's etching her how to block unwanted invasions.

Hux was shocked when his machine suddenly turned off and he growled in frustration backhanding her hard. "Worthless scavenger! You are not worthy of the force!" He yelled and she saw stars. Tears stung the back of her eyes. "I'm worthier than you!" She retorted. "I may be a scavenger but I have more honor in my little finger than you do have in your entire being." She sneered. He glared at her and reached for her throat. "I'll teach you a lesson in manners you wont soon forget.

 _Kylo Hurry_ ….She cried out willing her mind to show him where they were.

Hux's eyes were wild with craze. "I will take over this base, and the entire First Order! It should have been me instead of the worthless Kylo Ren. Just because he is both light and dark! I am all evil!" He screeched like a banshee making Rey turn her head away from him in fear. He reached out for her throat and began to squeeze slowly. She panicked now her mind screaming. Everything began to fade to black and her throat hurt but before she blacked out a dark imposing figure stood at the end of the cave.

Kylo Ren had never been more pissed off.

He was a victim of mutiny by his own General!

He woke up knocked out on the floor of his ship with Rey missing. No one cared to wake him up, no one cared to help him. That was the last straw.

They didn't care about him. Rey was the only one who gave a damn about him and he was going to get her back. When he focused on their force bond he silently thanked whatever gods were out there for it because he needed to get to her. He knew she was a danger being with him but he didn't think anything would happen this quickly. He gripped his light saber in his right hand and stormed off the ship using the force to wipe out any unlucky storm trooper who happened to walk by. To hell with them all.

At first, he couldn't feel Rey which really bothered him immensely because he could always feel her, so he just kept walking towards a ship parked at the end of the bay. They were parked on their Star Killer base and Kylo knew Rey wasn't on the planet anymore. Suddenly he felt a intense panic and knew that was his Rey.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to find her. She was chained to some kind of wall, in a cave. He felt foggy when he entered her mind, she had been drugged. The bastard. He was going to murder him. His protective instincts kicked in and he let adrenaline take over. Taking down everyone who was in his unfortunate path.

He didn't know how many innocent people he killed trying to get to her but it didn't matter. His soul was already darkened anyways.

Rey screamed out in pain in his mind and he flinched. Don't worry Rey I'm coming…he said forcefully to her. He tried to wrap her in a shield of protection with the force when he felt a blow to the face making him gasp in pain as well. It only took one jump to warp before he really felt her presence and he landed his ship on a uncharted island that they must be using for double agent reconnaissance work. He landed and felt for her presence.

Suddenly he felt a tightening in his brain like it was being invaded and he followed his feet to a group of soldiers standing outside of a tall wooded mountainside.

The forest of the planet was lush and beautiful. Birds of all different kinds lined the trees tweeting happily ignorant to the carnage that was going on around them.

He cut the soldiers down before they could complain or cry out in terror.

He knew she was close. He walked closer hesitantly in the cave that was dark. A dim light sat on the side of the wall lighting a dark looking tunnel and he followed it when he heard a scream and a few strings of curses. He smiled at himself this was his Rey she was a fighter.

When Kylo saw Rey being attacked by Hux his blood boiled. This was one of those times where he let his anger take the better of him.

"You traitor!" he yelled lunging at Hux but Hux somehow got a hold of Rey's lightsaber and blocked Kylo's blow crashing beams of light echoing in the dark cave.

Rey was nearly unconscious but she was holding on. "I can't believe I ever trusted you." Kylo spat "You deserve a traitor's death and you are going to burn for what you've done to my queen." He sneered the term. Rey opened her eyes at that. He thought she was queen material huh? She was only a scavenger after all, not of royal blood at all, but she was too tired to care right now. She let her eyes drift close knowing her Ben was there to save her.

"Ben…." She whispered it hurt too much to talk after Hux strangled her.

"Wait." He commanded her. She nodded in understanding.

They fought hard together for a few minutes blow after blow and Hux got in one good cut on Ben's arm. He had had enough and used his force energy to rip the Light saber from his grip tossing it to the ground. "Enough!" He shouted and kicked Hux from behind with his left foot knocking him to the ground. "You never deserved to be Supreme Leader! I did! I was Snoke's favorite not you!" Hux yelled.

"I hate Snoke and could give a damn about who he thought was a favorite." Ben snarled back at Hux. Suddenly there was a disturbance behind Ben and he turned briefly to see a group of storm troopers fighting their way through the cave. "Damn!" Ben yelled and Hux scrambled out from under his attackers and ran away.

The storm troopers formed a protective barrier around Hux and ran after him back to the ship. "No!" Ben yelled running after him but a soft whimper caused him to stop dead in his tracks as Rey's unconscious form hung from the restraints on the wall.

Ben decided to let him go at that moment and ran over to Rey. He would kill him later, he was a dead man anyways he told himself. It wasn't his time to die yet.

Finn and Poe finally made it to the Star Killer base only to find dead storm troopers lining the floor. "What the hell happened?" Poe asked walking cautiously around the dead bodies. His Blaster was out ready for attack.

Finn knew what happened. Someone massacared all these men. It sickened him.

"We have to find Rey!" He said. That is all he cared about.

"Don't worry man, we will find her." Poe said a note of apprehension in his voice.

The Storm Troopers were busy going about their mindless duties in the base not really caring who was in charge, which was no body at the moment. Finn and Poe did a quick search of the ship and couldn't find Rey anywhere making them worry. "Let's go back to the ship and wait for a moment. I need to think about what's going on here. Ren's not anywhere to be found and he's the new Supreme Leader, right?" Finn asked Poe. "Yeah he's the new ass hole in charge." Poe responded.

"Okay let's go back and report in to Leia." He said as they exited the base. It was just too weird that no one was in charge. They could easily attack, they were currently defenseless and the Resistance could finally take over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a bad decision to let Hux go but for the moment, Kylo had other things on his mind. More important things. He saw Rey's unconscious body chained to the wall and something in him snapped. He realized those people, Hux's fighters, the resistance, even the first order, could care less about the type of person that he was. They all had their own agendas. They all had their own needs that they wanted met in this war. Even Kylo himself wanted his own desires to be fulfilled, but would they? Probably not. He thought as he waved Rey's restraints away and she fell limply in his arms. He cradled her to him and decided that they need some time away. He would figure that out though once he got back to the ship and sorted that out. Maybe to his grandmother's home planet of Naboo.

He needed to get back to his ship resume command and have things go back to normal. What was the new normal? He didn't know. Everything was different all of a sudden.

He would make it with Rey though he thought as he walked back. It had started to lightly rain.

She moaned in her sleep snuggling closer to him instinctually.

"Rey, my love. I am here." He said in her mind a soft caress of promise. "I won't leave you again." He promised. She was not looking well, and something twisted in his gut.

He realized his first fault was leaving Hux in some kind of commanding position. The traitor was all about power and even with out a force Hux was powerful. Kylo had to admit he had followers.

He was the main threat but there were others. His mother, the resistance, they all wanted to draw Rey back to the light but he just waned her. Just Rey. She was so powerful in her own right and she didn't even see it in herself. "Ben." She whispered her eyes opening as he entered his ship.

He sat her down on a cot and cradled her to his chest. The warmth radiating off of him. "What happened?" She whispered. "Hush love, your throat is likely damaged and we can't have it be damaged anymore. You were kidnapped by Hux and ….I came to your rescue." He hesitated he didn't want to reveal the ordeal she had been through thinking it would be too much for her to bear right now.

"She nodded putting her hand to her throat where an angry purple bruise was forming. Her eye was swollen and she had some scratches.

"My head hurts." She complained and a little piece of his heart broke. He gently pushed into her mind creating a wave of comfort and tried to take on some of her pain. He could feel where her wound was.

"I know love, when we get back to the base ill have the medical team look you over, just hold on for me." He said as he wrapped a spare blanket around her.

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you for saving me. I knew you would come." She whispered.

"I'll always come for you." He responded in his deep alluring voice making her smile.

She let her eyes fall close and rested while he flew their ship back to the Star killer base. He could feel his anger rise at Hux once again but he tried to push it down.

Someone was going to die and he was going to remind everyone why he is in charge if it was the last thing he did. If Hux had the audacity to show back up at the ship there would be hell to pay. He thought to himself.

~~~~ Meanwhile on the Falcon~~~General Organa was communicating with Finn and Poe through R2 D2 and BB-8. They were communicating through the hologram system which was harder to intercept.

Finn reported their situation back to General Organa. "What? Where is Ben? What is going on that he is not there?" She mused. It must be something important because he wouldn't leave his position of command just like that. Maybe I should come there and have a look myself." She said into the beam of light. R2 relayed the messages back and forth between the Resistance and Finn and Poe. "I don't think that's a good idea just yet." Poe responded.

Finn nodded in agreement. "There's dead bodies everywhere, it might be a trap. Give us a little bit more time to figure this out and we will get back to you." He said.

She nodded. "I suppose you are right. Just, let me know as soon as possible." She said and the hologram disappeared. Finn paced the ship back and forth trying to get nervous energy out. He sensed something was amiss with the force and wanted to figure out what it was right away.

"Quit pacing you're driving me crazy." Poe said annoyed.

"I need Luke Skywalker." Finn replied frusturated. He wondered why Rey had unsuccessfully gotten him to re join the resistance and wanted to go find him on Ach-to himself. "Maybe you should just go your driving me crazy right now." Poe said irritation clear in his tone.

Finn nodded and thanked him. All he needed was time alone with Luke to understand things more clearly.

"Wait I want to go too!" Rose shrieked from the back of the ship.

Finn sighed slightly annoyed. "Okay come on." He consented.

She smiled brightly and gathered her bag.

"This is so exciting! The most exciting thing that has ever happened to me on the resistance base was a fire that caught under the captain's bridge one time. I had to put it out so fast!" She rattled on about this and that but Finn was paying her no attention.

"Hello…. soooo what are we doing?" she asked starting to get annoyed herself. "Were going to find Luke Skywalker and figure this whole thing out." Finn said.

She was silent for few minutes after that and accepted what they were doing and followed Finn to their new destination- Ach-to.

Kylo Ren made it back to Starkiller base as dark settled over the horizon, something was different in the force, he felt it change. Maybe it was his new found acceptance of Rey and their bond.

He put on his mask and the robotic voice once again became a tool. The guards welcomed him once he came aboard. "Bring me and the princess some food and water. I will be in my quarters for the forseeable future." He said to one of the storm troopers. "Yes sir." One of the storm troopers replied.

He gently pushed his way into Rey's mind. It was exhausted, tired. Though he did feel a distinct amount of warmth and comfort in her making his own insides warm with pride. He felt solace being in her mind. His turbulent world calming once he entered it. It was as though everything made sense.

She stirred as he set her down on his bed. "What happened, where am I?" She whispered suddenly aware that she was no longer in his arms. He was afraid she had a bit of a concussion as that was the second time she woke disoriented. "Sleep my love you need your rest. I am here. I'm just going to get cleaned up for a minute. " He replied kissing her on the forehead. "I'm thirsty." She whined and the sound nearly broke his heart.

He nodded and grabbed one of the glasses of water. She sat up and he gave the glass to her to drink. He could feel the pain she felt as the water slid down her throat and she nearly cried out but kept her resolve. " Rest love. I will get the medical droids to come in and see to you."

"All I wanted to do was be your student." She whispered hoarsely almost bitterly. "Am I really doomed to failure?" She asked. His brow furrowed at that. "You are strong and strong in the force. Your tenacious and will make a great leader to our people one day. Don't ever doubt that." He wasn't used to reassuring people let alone a girl so he hoped he didn't mess it up too bad. She smiled tiredly at him and snuggled back in his blankets. He sighed his emotions always getting the better of him. Sometimes he wished his grandfather was here to give him advice on what to do. He was Supreme Leader, his family, a royal family in the galaxy. Their legend known throughout the universe. He was the next in line to the throne after his mother of course, but he didn't speak to her.

She and his father abandoned him so he was going to do things his own way. He didn't need them.

The medical droid knocked on his door a few minutes later after he got out of the steam shower.

it came with a nurse who refused to look Kylo Ren in the eye. He forgot people were still incredibly frightened of him. He decided he should leave Rey to sleep and go take care of some work in the bridge. He figured she would be out for a long time.

He got dressed and watched the droid and the nurse work to clean her wounds for a few moments and left.

His officers were still working, General Rexling and Generals Urlig were in command at the moment. "Status report?" Ren asked. "Sir, we didn't expect you to be back so soon…" General Ulrig said nervousness tinged his old voice. He was a older man in his late 60's. Had been in his grandfather's army so he was of great knowledge in the ways of the dark side.

General Rexling as well, a middle age man in his 50's. was a demolition expert and a warp speed expert.

General Rexling was light haired and had blue eyes and a lean frame, looked a bit like James Bond in Goldeneye.

General Rexling stood at the head of the bridge looking over the galaxy. "We have some new intel on where the Résistance base is located and we thought it would be of some use to you." He began. "We need to find Luke Skywalker and that blasted map still, we believe he is residing on Ach-To." The General said. Ren nodded. "I believed as much as well. Let's make headway then. We have no time to lose. If we are to finally beat the Resistance then we need that map and all of it's intel for it will tell us the whereabouts of the Jedi headquarters." Ren said. "That is all then? I also wanted to inform you that I have a taken an apprentice under my charge. You will see her around the ship and you will treat her with the same amount of respect as you do your Supreme Leader." He said his robotic voice threatening.

The crew nodded and he left. He was back in charge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rey awoke to something warm and heavy wrapped around her arms. For a second, she panicked thinking she was in the cave again. Then she paused smelling him. That musky, ashy smell of Kylo Ren. Her Kylo Ren, her Ben. She called him Ben because that was his name. He wasn't Kylo Ren anymore and she knew it. She sighed and opened her eyes now. His deep concerned look etching over her face. "You're awake, how are you feeling?" He asked.

She tried to talk but nothing would come out. Her throat was tight, scratchy. She put her hand to her throat willing her voice to come but it wouldn't. "Don't speak if you can't my love. You were in a terrible ordeal and you need to heal." His voice soothed her panicked mind. Rey sighed and snuggled closer into his chest. She remembered what happened though she didn't want to talk about it right now. She used the force to ground her.

Why her? She wondered. All she wanted to do was to be a apprentice of the force. To learn about it and wield it. She knew she was powerful with it but that didn't mean that she couldn't be powerful in other aspects of the force as well. The course that was laid out for her wasn't in black and white, it was a muddled grey color. He sensed her discomfort and sent waves of comfort to her enveloping her _. I can't talk. I think my vocal cords are injured_. She said in their force bond.

 _Then rest your voice. We can communicate through here. It can be training of sorts_. He said trying to change the topic.

He wanted to strangle Hux. He wondered where he was. He was probably off on some godforsaken island plotting his revenge. Well, they would be ready.

There was a knock on the door startling him. He quickly got dressed and went to open it where a storm trooper stood. "Sir, there are two men here wanting to see the girl." The stormtrooper said. Ben bristled. "Who are they?" He asked.

"One of them is named Finn and says he's a friend of Rey's. The other is a fighter commander named Poe." He said. Rey got up quickly and put on a white robe that was hanging on the side of the closet. He could feel Rey's excitement and sighed. "Send them to my room." He wanted to be no where near Finn and Poe. The two were like annoying school children who wanted to be his friend but wouldn't leave him alone.

Rey put her hand on his shoulder with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong love?" He asked and then it hit him. She couldn't talk. He sighed. "I guess I'll stay if I have to."

She beamed a beautiful smile that made his insides melt.

He paced nervously waiting for the two men. Her presence did nothing to calm him.

There was a loud knock on the door a few seconds later. "Rey, omg what did he do to you!" Finn yelled before he could fully open the door, before Ben could react find took out his lightsaber and pointed it directly at Ben's throat.

Poe, excitedly embraced Rey, his friend holding her slightly longer than Ben liked. His hands curled into his fists. "Are you okay?! Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you!" Poe exclaimed noticing her bruised face and throat. He growled and took out his blaster. "Oh please, I did not do this to her." Ben drawled. "She was kidnaped by my ex-general Hux and she is recovering here in my quarters. I didn't feel it safe for her to be anywhere else at the moment considering what side of the war she is on." He said.

Using the force, he flung Finn's lightsaber out of his hands faster than he could react and Finn let out an array of curses. "Why aren't you talking?" Finn asked his brow's frowning. "Rey's vocal cords were damaged pretty bad when Hux strangled her cutting off her air supply." Ben explained.

He didn't like other men being concerned for her but Rey put a comforting hand on his arm steadying him. Funny how she was the one comforting him and not the other way around right now. He wrapped a protective arm around her slender form pulling her close. Finn looked like he was going to be mildly sick making Ben smile.

"We just came to make sure you were safe; General Organa has been worried about you. We are on our way to Ach-To, on a mission." Finn said. Rey had a far away look in her eyes and Ben had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 _Why are they going to ach-to? What are they looking for?_ She asked. He wondered the same thing. What kind of mission was his mother sending them on. He didn't want Rey anywhere outside of his site until she was fully healed.

She seemed to not want to leave his side either snuggling closer. "Why are you guys like that? Are you in some kind of Relationship?" Poe finally asked interrupting the aquardly silence that filled the air. "Rey and I recently discovered we have a forced bond, so yes you could call it a relationship, but I haven't formally asked her yet so thank you for ruining the moment." Ben said in a deeply annoyed voice making Rey blush and look away. "What are you guys doing at Ach-To? I hope your not looking for my uncle?" Ben asked. Even though he knew the answer was use.

"We are looking for Master Luke to try and convince him to come back to the Resistance. Leia needs him and we need his expertise as well." Finn said. Ben sighed. "My uncle will not go back to the force. He has abandoned the teachings and is done with this life." Ben stated. Everyone turned and looked at him at that statement. Rey shifted uncomfortably knowing Ben's history with his uncle was an uncomfortable one. "However, if you do find him, tell him I require a certain piece of a map, that he has possession of and would like to speak with him regarding this." He said conversationally making everyone look confused. "What was he wanting? Finn wondered. Did he want the same thing they wanted? Everything was getting muddled and Rey let out a yawn.

"If you gentlemen will excuse us, Rey needs time to heal, she's been thorough a terrible ordeal and needs her rest." He said. He wanted them gone. He felt uncomfortable and needed her back to himself.

He didn't want to fully reveal everything yet for he wasn't sure how this was going to end. Sighing he rubbed a hand through his dark curls.

Rey smiled and hugged Finn tightly reassuringly. She did the same with Poe. "Rey would like you to know you are welcome back here anytime to check up on us and she would like the visit." Ben said on her behalf making Rey smile. The two men nodded and said their goodbyes. Ben closed their bedroom door behind him and went to a storm trooper. "I want those two men followed at all costs but they are not to know they are being followed. Report to me on their whereabouts." He said quietly. The storm trooper nodded and walked away to get the mission underway.

Finally after watching Finn and Poe leave the Starkiller base, Ben could relax. He looked at Rey and felt guilty with how she was handled and how she was able to get kidnapped by Hux. Soemthing was amiss but he would figure that out later. He was soley focused on making love to Rey right now.

 _What's wrong? She asked in his mind. Her soft presence soothed him creating warmth he didn't know existed._

 _I want you all to myself, and I don't like sharing. He admitted closing in on her and wanting her touch._

 _She snuggled in closer to him at her favorite spot on his bed. It was amazing. One day they were sworn enemies on two sides of a war and today they are lovers and it just felt right._

 _Ben pushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes gently caressing her cheek and leaning in for a soft kiss. 'I've never done this before…." She said hesitantly. OF course she was a virgin. He thought smiling to himself. "Just follow what your body wants." He said kissing her forehead and then her cheek and then her lips…_

 _She didn't pause and kissed him back slow and unsure of her actions. Feeling a spark of something…deeper than the force he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. His large hands covering the small of her back his heat radiating off her._

" _Ben." She whispered._

 _She didn't care if her voice broke when she talked. She had to say his name. He nipped at her lip and his hands at their most delicate touch she had ever felt snuck up under her night dress and caressed the underside of her breasts making her shiver violently. He laughed, feeling a smug pride at making her feel the way she did._

" _If you don't want to do this I wont force you." He said in a serious tone. Ever the gentlemen. She thought smiling._

 _Giving her a little more confidence she pushed against him and ran her hands threw his hair. She flipped around and startled his hips now. He growled somewhere between a hungry lion and a grizzly and that sent shivers down to her toes. His hands had a mind of their own. The coarse fingers of his gently removing her nightdress first, then lightly caressing her breasts. She had never been touched like this before from any man so she shivered constantly._

" _Are you cold?" he asked. She shook her head. "No. keep going." She begged, she could feel his erection pressing against her sensitive parts. He was big. She thought, panicking a little bit. "We are made for eachother. Do not worry." He reassured her and slid a finger in her entrance. She gasped and arched her back moaning._

 _He smirked. He continued kissing her grazing her lips, moving down to her neck, being ever careful not to bruise her neck more his fingers moving deep in her in slow antagonizing circles._

" _I don't think you ever answered my question." He asked almost nervously. What was he thinking? He didn't want to ruin the moment. He chastised himself for talking. She whimpered as he pushed deeper in her with three fingers stretching her. She was soo tight._

 _He flipped her over on her back shortly after burying her in the sheets a sheen of sweat on her brows. She was almost ready for him._

" _I was going to ask you again if you would be my girlfriend." He looked away briefly his cheeks turning red what in the force was he doing? He asked. He was acting like a child._

" _Ben…" She didn't know what to say at first. They were attracted to one another, yes, but they were on the opposite sides of the war._

 _Listen to your heart. A voice inside her said. It was the force. She knew it, and she decided to listen to it. To hell with the rules. "Yes." She said. He looked at her confused. "What?" He asked._

" _Yes I will be your girlfriend. I'm not saying it's going to be easy….but we will make it work." She said._

 _He smiled at that. This might turn out okay in the end he secretly hoped. He continued kissing her passionately and she arched into his touch. It was getting heated and he was ready. He pushed slowly into her trying his hardest to be gentle for he knew it was her first time with a man._

 _He was glad it was him and not that idiot Finn, he knew for sure Finn didn't know how to please a woman like he did._

" _I want you." She whispered. She didn't care what the outcome would be at this point. He had shown his true colors and she knew she was right. He was good. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could but he wasn't having it. He let out a guttural growl and grabbed her waist holding her still. She squirmed with need._

 _With that he slid into her and paused her eyes going wide in shock and then he thrust into her barrier feeling it rip. She cried out in pain and he covered her mouth with soft reassuring kisses._

 _Rey had never felt so much estacy in her life. She didn't know being intimate could feel this great until he pushed into her. She suddenly felt a wave of panic. He was too big! He wouldn't fit. He waited patiently for her to streatch for him and then he thrust into her fast, it hurt she wasn't going to lie. Tears brimmed her eyes and she cried out in pain and then after a few slow thrusts the pain slowly gave way to a pleasure she had never ever experienced with anyone before and she sighed in delight. They continued to make love all day and into the night. Wanting to be as close to each other as humanly possible. Two days had passed and neither of them wanted to get out of bed. Rey was feeling much better her bruises beginning to heal. Ben had breakfast brought to them. A large trey of food and Rey realized she was famished._

" I am starving!" She said getting out of the shower.

He smiled at that. He was glad he could nourish her. Since they hadn't seen the light of day in two days he almost didn't care what his Generals were doing. The base hadn't burned down but he supposed he should get back to work.

He walked up to her as she was gathering some fruit and a piece of toast and sitting down and he kissed her passionately. " I should get back to work, my generals are going to wonder what has happened to me." He said his deep voice making her toes curl. She paused and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is this really real? "She asked hesitantly. He nodded. "We have a bond that can not be broken. I would be devastated if I found you making love to anyone else or even being around anyone else for too long. That is just how this works." He said. She could tell he was telling the truth. He had never lied to her. "I just don't see how this is going to work with us being on different sides of this war." She said sighing. Her hair was loose and it she pushed a strand out of the way. Ben liked her hair down.

" I hope you can forgive me but we have a responsibility to the galaxy. With your powers, and my knowledge of the force, we are an unstoppable team. I wish you could see that." He said.

She hoped in time she would. " I should get going too. I need to see what Finn and Poe are doing." She said getting up. He balled his hands into tight fists. "I won't keep you prisoner here but I would strongly suggest against going after them. I sense danger around them.

She sighed. "They are my friends, Ben. They would never hurt me." He didn't doubt that they wouldn't hurt her on purpose but he sensed danger around that annoying fighter pilot Poe. They should resume things back to normal so people didn't start to question what was going on. He didn't want to reveal his relationship with Rey right away for her safty on his part, however he didn't want to be away from her. This was going to be complicated he thought.

He dressed in his usual black attire and paused before leaving.

"At least come back here every night so I can sleep with you." He said a pleading look in his eyes.

She nodded. His quarters were infantly more comfortable than hers even if it was on a base in the middle of the galaxy.

"I promise." She said kissing him passionately.

"Besides, I Can't stay away from you for too long." She rubbed against him making him growl in respite.

He escorted her to her ship soon afterward and advised his guards that she would be coming and going as she pleased and they were not to question her whereabouts. This was going to be interesting moving forward but he would make the best of it. He thought as he entered the command post.

"Sir we have been looking forward to telling you this! We found the location of Luke Skywalker and have his coordinates whenever you are ready." General Urlig said happily.

Ben sighed. That was where Rey was going.

"Let's hold off, I have another mission for us." He said putting his hands on the railing.

Authors Note-

Thank you so much for reading!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~Trials and tribulation ~

Rey left on the Millennium Falcon shortly after kissing Ben goodbye. She immediately missed his presence and wanted to be close to him again. She had to get to Ach-To to find Finn and Poe and see what they were also had a lot to think about where her future was going. Did she have a future with Ben? Should she stay with the Resistance or was there a way she could do both? These thoughts were thing she had thought about all was doing his own thing and was the leader of a cause just like General Organa was. She wanted to be by his side, after all but she didn't understand their relationship. She had always wanted a parent and Han was the first parental figure she had in her life.

She still had a few bruises on her face and her skin was sore to the touch but all in all she felt much better than she did a few days ago. She felt lonely and reached for Ben's presence in the force shortly after taking off and launching into warp speed.

He enveloped her with his warmth letting her know he was close to her heart. She sighed.

What had she gotten herself into she wondered.

She was never this love sick before.

She was a fighter.

Used to being alone. Though there was this issue with the force bond, it was something that couldn't be controlled.

She wished she was smarter. Knew more, she was just a scavenger from Jakku. She wasn't book smart at all. Ben was well read and well spoken. She could tell he had spent many months going over the Jedi texts and learning all of the lessons, taking after is grandfather in knowledge. His grandfather was well known to be very smart and loved learning. He valued education.

After a few hours of flying Rey made it to the watery planet. She landed where she spotted Finn's ship the _Entrepid_. He must be with Luke. She thought. A slight irritation spread through her like wildfire that he didn't trust her. This must be what Ben delt with on a daily basis she thought sadly.

Her thoughts turned to her former idol. After everything Ben had told her about his Uncle she was almost angry at him. She pushed the anger aside though stating it wasn't her fight. It was Ben's, even though a part of her wanted to fight for him. He was who he was because of events that he could not control.

A slight rain began to fall as she landed her ship next to the Entrepid. Porg's scurried out of the way as the ship hoovered over the ground letting dust settle in its wake. Water being a constant source on this planet was something she was not used to. She didn't know how to swim very well. She learned growing up from some friends she made over the summer but that was really her only experience with swimming. She loved water. Taking a deep breath as she entered she let the smell of fresh rain enter her nostrils and take over. She lifted her cloak up over her head, well Ben's cloak. She took it needing his warmth and strength. They wouldn't know the difference anyways.

Shivering slightly in the wind. She wished she had warmer clothes. She was ill prepared for travel to other planets. _You should come back home so I can take care of you._ Ben whispered in her mind also clearly annoyed about her being ill prepared for travel. _Just give me a few days and I'll be back I promise love, I'm just glad you and I have a connection to the force. She whispred back. She could feel his irritance but he suppressed it envelouping her with love and peace._

The resistance was dwindling fast, they had little food and resources so buying new clothes was out of the question or anything frivolous for that matter.

She walked up a narrow dirt pathway up the hillside letting the force take her back to where Luke was located.

She saw a family of Porgs scurry out of a rock and welcome her to their local dwelling people of the island were in their huts for the night. Every few seconds a door would open and one of the creatures would look out at her with curiousity. They were peaceful.

She bent down to pick one particularly annoying Porg, up and cradle it in her arms. She felt Ben push against her mind once again and she of course let him in letting him know she made it to the island.

 _Why are you holding a Porg? He asked. They are disgusting animals. He thought._

 _She giggled. They are adorable. I want one. She replied petting it's little tuff of hair on the top of its head. Its big eyes stared back at her in wonder._

 _They are not afraid of anything are they? Ben asked._

 _She nodded. They are rather brave little creatures._

 _I have to tell you something before you see my Uncle, I wanted you to be safe. We have his location and are planning an attack on his planet. I want you to get out of there by the end of the day._

 _His warning made her sigh. Why do you keep fighting? She asked. I have to. He replied. We need to end this war._

 _How did you get the coordinates unless you were already spying on him? She asked._

 _I have had people searching for the map to his whereabouts for months now you know this. He retorted._

 _You can't attack him too he's your family. She shot back. He's not my family. Have you already forgotten what he did to me? He growled back letting his anger erupt._

 _He immediately closed the bond. She could tell she hit a nerve. She didn't forget. She wanted to but she couldn't. She lots all respect for Luke Skywalker after Ben told her the truth of what he did._

 _She hated feeling alone once again but this was reality._

 _She would have to talk to him once she got back on the Starkiller base._

It was a dark grey day on the planet. Drops of rain pelted her cloak soaking through to her bone. She moved through the trails remembering the dirt and rocks. She remembered the spot she trained with Luke's lightsaber last time since he didn't want it anymore it had become hers.

She followed her way up to his hut where a light shown brightly in the cloudy grey of the pre-evening. She paused before knocking on the door and grounded herself. "It's no use, I know you are there Rey." Luke's tired voice echoed from the other side.

Rey sighed before opening the door. "Finn!" She said happily seeing her best friend and enveloping him in a much needed hug. She stepped back and he looked her over noticing a change in her. "Rey, we've been so worried about you. Where have you been? What have you bee doing." He asked a questioning look in his eyes. Rey didn't want to reveal everything to him and Poe yet, she was sure they wouldn't understand. "I've been on a secret mission for the resistance." She lied. Luke could of course sense her lie and quirked an eyebrow. "Please join us. I wasn't expecting this many guests at my humble abode." He drawled pulling out a chair for her.

She thanked him and took the glass of water he handed her. She knew to always look first before drinking anything Luke Skywalker offered his guests. "It's just water." He answered her question. "I know how much you disliked the milk of the drantoine that I offered you pastime." He laughed at the memory of the look on her face she gave him. It was a mixture of awe and disgust. Poe sighed. "Rey, we have been trying to gather as many forces as we can. The First Order is closing in and we are in desperate need of resources and troops. Do you have any ideas?" Poe asked. She sighed. She knew she should be totally honest but right now she really didn't feel like it.

"Well there's a group of unclaimed planets on the outer rim of the galaxy that I've been exploring for resources. General Organa asked me to go on a covert mission and try to recruited people and funds for our cause. That's where I've been these last few weeks." She said. Fin and Poe nodded exchanging looks with Luke who remained silently oblivious not caring in the least. "We really need your expertise Master Luke. I beg you one more time, please come help your sister and the cause." Rey implored pouring truth into the words she spoke.

Luke looked at her. "When are you going to learn? The cause is dead. The Jedi Order are no more. There is not enough belief left." He said.

Rey wanted to throw something at him. Doubt and Trials must run in the Skywalker family she thought thinking of Ben.

"There's always something to fight for. I don't believe the cause is dead at all." She challenged.

Finn nodded his agreement. "If there was no reason to fight why does the First Order continually attack us and kill our people?" Poe argued as well. Luke sighed. "The first order want's a new way of controlling the galaxy. The force will always be there it just depends on who is in charge. The senate should be dealing more with the first order but they aren't its not our job to fight their battles. I am finished with this conversation." Luke said sounding angry now. Finn and Poe shifted uncomfortably sensing the tension in the room. They weren't here the last time Rey tried to convince Luke to join in the cause so she was less enthusiastic about arguing with him now. However, she was always willing to fight for the light because that was what she was. She sighed a slight headache forming on her temple. She got them more and more now.

"I still want to learn the ways of the force." Finn finally tried changing the subject. It was getting to be an uncomftorbal silence. Luke sighed. I told Leia that I would be there for her when she needed me. I don't teach anymore. There is nothing left to teach." He said standing up.

"I think were wasting our time here." Poe said clearly sounding annoyed. Rose was back at the ship keeping watch and he wanted to get back to her and help her do any repairs. "I'll be back at the falcon of you need me." He said getting up.

"Thank you for your hospitality Luke." Poe said not addressing him as master.

He nodded and watched Poe leave. Luke got up and walked outside as well. He needed some air to think and clear his mind.

Rey could tell when he was done speaking with people for the day. She followed him for almost 3 days and he didn't say anything to her when they were training together or what little training they did.

She considered it a learning experience but he surly didn't.

She rubbed her temples stressed out now. She knew a fight was coming. She did want to warn Luke so she got up and followed him.

 _DON'T get out now before you get captured to_! Ben immediately sensed her hesitation and spoke in her mind.

Rey missed Ben. It hadn't even been a full day and she felt the pull of the force to go to him. She felt guilty.

 _Rey_ ….he whispered in her mind. She could feel his need for her. He was the only person who needed her she thought, well that wasn't necessarily true. She was still a beacon of hope for the Resitance, Killing Snoke. She couldn't just abandon the cause. She would have to play a double agent.

 _That's too dangerous, trust me. You don't want to go there._ Kylo hissed in her mind _. Leave this planet, our ships are leaving in twenty minutes. They will be there in a hour. Get out now! She could hear the worry in his voice so she decided to just comply._

 _She closed the barrier to his thoughts making him angry._

She knew she would pay for that later but she had to at least warn her friends.

"Luke! Finn! First Order ships have found your location! They are going to be here within the hour we need to leave and evacuate this planet!" She cried.

Finn looked at her shock written on his face. "How do you know this Rey!?" He asked getting up.

Luke was standing outside his door when she revealed the news and he knew how but he was not going to tell Finn. "I can't tell you I just know! Please help me get these creatures to safety!" She begged Luke. He sighed. "This is all my fault. I know this day would come." He looked to the sky.

"Okay, I will help evacuate the people but you need to go. You have other places to be right now." He said knowing entirely too much about her life.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" She replied. He nodded. "I failed Ben, I'm not going to fail you as well." Something changed in him. She felt it. Finn glared at her narrowing his eyes. "Are you talking with Ben Solo?!" He growled his name as if it were the scum of the earth. Rey looked down guilty.

"She doesn't have a choice Finn." Luke tried to defend her, but Finn wasn't having it. "You betrayed me. Betrayed the Resistance, Leia. Did you really even Kill Snoke? Or did Kylo Ren?!" He spat.

Everything was beginning to click into place. "Finn please! I can't explain now, but please know I really can't help it. Don't be mad!" She begged her friend. Her only true friend.

Ben could feel Rey's agony at her friend's anger and he wanted to kill Finn. What a arrogant ass hole. He thought. He stayed far back in her mind so she couldn't sense his presence but he was there in her mind the entire time.

He knew she was struggling heavily with this decision and thankfully he knew she made up her mind just now, so he let her finish things out on her own.

She would be coming home to him soon.

As for his Uncle Luke well that was another story.

authors note~

thanks for reading as always please review :) thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Finn was a reasonable type of guy. You wouldn't guess it by him being an ex storm trooper. He was stoic, didn't show much emotion most of the time. But he knew when Rey was changing her views on this war. They had been friends long enough for him to start sensing her emotions. He reported their progress back to Leia. She told him to remain wary and not stay too long. There was something afoot.

Finn left Luke much the same way Rey did, feeling disconcerted and concerned. Poe was angry that he was made out to be such a force for the resitance. The Last Jedi and he turned out to be mostly a jerk. Rose had no idea what they said because she stayed behind to guard the ship. She watched Poe and Finn not talk to eachother for a while while when they came back their first night on Ach-To. The creatures of the town had given Rose some of their local food and drink in exchange for some metal parts she had aboard the Falcon. Rose was a solitary person. She was of course happy and bubbily but had not much interaction with people. Finn was her first crush, if you could believe that. She loved his dark skin and deep brown eyes, they were kind. "What's going on?" She asked finally. "Well, we aren't getting anywhere, I think we were sent on a fools errand." He said frusturation lacing each word. "Well, don't give up. We have to figure out something to help the Resistance. A map, a clue anything." She suggested. He nodded. He could feel the strong energy of the force there on the mountain.

Somewhere he knew was Yoda's personal library of ancient Jedi texts. He over heard Rey mention something about it to Leia a few months ago and he was quite eager to go exploring for himself. He also had a feeling in his gut though that something was about to go down.

Poe was busy talking to chewie about the steering on the Falcon and how it needed to be fixed. " I don't know why were wasting our time here when we could be taking out First Order ships." He complained. "We know where they are positioned." Finn rolled his eyes. Poe was a shoot first ask questions later kind a guy and while that could be helpful at times this time was not so much. This mission was of upmost importance to Leia. Suddenly he felt a pull from the force. "Excuse me. I have to go and take a look at something outside." Finn said. Rose looked at him questioningly but didn't say anything. She knew enough about the force to not question it's motives though she was not force sensitive herself.

Finn walked up a mountain by himself, through a few sharp turns and climbed up some step hills here and there.

He came to the top of their island where a large looking tree with odd branches creeped out at it's edges. This was it he thought. He knew this was where the force was guiding him. He continued to follow the pull and entered into a building. There, on the top of this Island surrounded by water and deep currents, was Yoda's hut. Finn was excited. If Luke wasn't going to help in the fight against the dark then he was going to learn himself how to defeat Kylo Ren and the First Order.

He walked into the tree pausing a minute to let his eyes adjust to the dark setting. He looked around the hollow room. It looked as though someone had carved it out with a knife.

Then he saw the books. Older texts, hundreds of years old sat alone on a dusty old table. Neglected. Unwatched.

Finn was shocked. He was not educated in any way but had always loved learning. He wondered what Rey thought of the texts. If she had even seen them. He needed to have a talk with her.

He stepped closer and reached out for one of the books. Not really sure where to start he looked at the old dusty book, with a torn spine. The dust made him sneeze.

He read about how Yoda defeated many vilians preserving the ways of the light side and passing the teachings onto a few select individuals. He flipped through more pages and at the end he came across a few sentences that startled him. " _In the end, there will be one light worker and one dark worker and together they will balance the force." It said. He for some reason immediately thought of Rey being the light worker. He continued reading that these two will either be the rebirth of a new order or the destruction of the entire galaxy and the force. The light worker needed time to build their powers in the midst of war and focus on the spirit within. The dark wilder had to learn to control their emotions and focus on the force, maintaining a sense of balance and peace. Together they can bring peace, they just need to bring together the right balance of light and dark."_

Finn shut the book quickly and left the tree feeling worried. He knew Rey was the light. The beacon of hope for the resistance. Did she not realize her powers? He wondered. He bet she didn't. She spent so much time trying to do things for everyone else that she forgot bout herself a lot of the time. She needed time to become more powerful and he wondered if that is what she had been working on.

He walked back to the ship and retired for the night.  
The next day they had their last conversation with Luke and decided he was not going to help the resitance anymore, but he guided them to a system of planets on the nebula galaxy that had a bunch of secret tunnels and hideouts that they could use.

Rey looked nervous and on edge. Like she hadn't slept in a week and Finn wanted to reach out and comfort her but something kept holding him back. The force. He thought.

He was a light worker as well so he couldn't be the dark half she seeked. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kylo Ren….something in his mind whispered the name like a theif in the night. Steeling shadows and creeping around.

It made sense.

Damn. This was not going to be good. Poe stormed out of Luke's home rudly and Finn apologized to the Jedi master.

"He is arrogant." Luke shrugged saying goodbye to Finn and Rey.

Rey ran behind Finn trying to evacuate the inhabitants of the island before the First Order attacked. Finn rused to get the Falcon ready and waited for her. She saw Luke speaking to a creature at the end of the hill as they suddenly heard a boom in the distance. The ships were approaching. Luke Disappeared immediately, leaving Rey and Finn to get off the Island as fast as they could.

He wondered what that meant and grabbed the book and decided it was time to leave when he looked for Rey however, something in his mind said she wasn't going to go with them.

"Go!" Rey shouted. "I'll be okay! I just have something I have to find!"

Finn looked at her annoyed. "Come on Rey! We have to go!" He called. She shook her head. " I'm sorry! I can't leave!" At that she ran towards a downward falling craves on the side of the island and Jumped off the cliff.

Leia knew her cause was growing thin.

Ever since she lost her husband something in her gut made her slowly loose hope that the Resistance would win this war.

They needed a miracle. An ace in the sleeve.

She just didn't know where that was. Her brother was of no help. He was ready to retire and be done being a Jedi. The Jedi were an old way of life and people still had the ability to use the force they just chose not to. Leia paced her solar back and forth on the base. She always kept to herself when her thoughts were troubled.

She didn't know what to do. She prayed to the force to help her find a miracle. Her troops were dangerously low as was her supplies and ammo.

She sent her best people away on missions she didn't know if they would come back from or not. She looked out of a cut out window in the side of the mountain where her current position was. "What am I going to do?" She asked.

"Mother."

Ben's deep voice spoke behind her making her jump about a mile in her shoes.

"Ben. What are you doing here?" She asked. She could tell he was a hologram.

He couldn't possibly have come all this way to be of any help to her or her cause. He was too far gone. He killed her husband. Her only son. The thought made her want to cry out in grief but she held her composure. "I've come to put an end to this annoying war." He said simply.

Leia sighed getting up and standing face to face with him. " You know you can't. You aren't strong enough yet. You know what the prophecy says." She argued.

He balled his hands into fists. " The prophecy is a million years old, and it hasn't come to pass yet so what makes you think I'm the dark in it?!" He asked his anger getting the better of him. "Well for one you are displaying some of the reason right now. The other is I believe Rey is the light side to your dark. You two will rule together and break a new peace but until that happens and until you to can come to terms with your situation we are going to continue to fight." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note :

Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long! i got busy with work and school! I hope you enjoy!

Sammy

Chapter 10 –

Rey plunged into the ice-cold water knowing she was minutes away from being discovered by First Order troops and probably captured but the force had other plans for her. She pushed her way through the waters knowing she couldn't swim well but trusting in the force pushed her father than she imagined. She finally surfaced into a cavern of types. She was soaked and probably would get sick again. She wasn't used to being cold. Jakku was always hot so she hated to be cold.

She felt Ben's warmth surround her and she thanked him in her mind.

Rey…..she heard her name called deep within the tunnels and followed the pathway. She must have gotten into some kind of time warp or space continuum because suddenly she felt the push of the force harder than ever and she was multiplied into twenty of herself.  
She felt lighter than she ever remembered. Goodness, kindness and strength poured from her being.

She was happy. She continued to walk towards the long black wall at the end of the cave. It was almost like a marble wall with a mirror.

She tripped on a rock and steadied herself.

Explosions racked the top of the cave making rocks fall all around her and she suddenly became nervous but she had to continue her force journey.

Somewhere deep within Rey she knew she found the place that would give her the answers she was looking for. "What is my purpose?" She asked herself. Her other self's were lined in a straight line going all the way through the rock wall and on for forever.

She heard herself asking that question to each of her other selves.

"What is my purpose…" her self-echoed. "What am I meant to do?" She asked. S

uddenly a dark shadow appeared right infront of her image. It startled her at first and then she focused on it and she could barley make out the form of Kylo Ren dressed completely in black in his Sith uniform. Suddenly she heard a couple splashes behind her and ignited her lightsaber.

The storm troopers found her she panicked. She was cold, soaked and did not have the energy to fight.

"Halt you are under arrest for crimes against the First Order." One of the storm troopers stated.

"No! You can't take me!" She cried swinging her light saber at one of the troopers who fired a blaster shot at her. She cried out in pain as the shot sliced through her shoulder but she fought off the four storm troopers in the cave easily enough.

She didn't have enough energy She staggered to the opening at the bottom of the cavern and called out to Ben.

" _Come get me. Please I'm tired_." She called out to him using their force bond. Ben staggered back feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder as he was still speaking with his mother who was being completely infuriating.

 _Ben….help…come get me. I'm tired._ Rey's voice spoke softly in his mind he could feel her energy level was dangerously low. " I suppose you have other matters to attend to?" Leia asked knowing exactly what he was thinking. "We will continue this discussion later mother." He said walking away.

Leia watched her son leave and a sense of peace over took her. There was still Ben in him and she knew that Rey was the light to his darkness. They just had to figure out a way to get them together to end this war completely.

They were undercover, yes, but really it was more of a personal mission than government ordered mission.

Ben was now in charge of the entire First Order, he could easily stop this war if he wanted to but he needed Light force to bring him back to the Light and that was Rey's purpose in this mission.

Leia felt at ease.

"Ah, L-3, I have need of you, can you find me a file on Rey Kenobi's history please." Leia asked as a bronze colored information droid entered the room. "Yes General. I can look around for that information for you right away." He spoke. She smiled.

"Thank you." She referred to her long-time friend. Rey was going to be her daughter in law so she figured she might as well find out everything she needed to know about the girl. Leia sat in silence for a few more moments contemplating what her son was about to go through. He was going on a journey much like she did at his age. Discovering who he would be, just as she did. She had Han. He balanced her.

Together they continued the journey her mother and father started with balancing the force. Padme was the light to Anikan's dark. When her mother discovered the grey Jedi's she knew this was the path her son would take in life.

Should the senate and the politicians not agree to the balancing they would continue on with the war as it always had.

She just hoped her son wouldn't become too encompassed in his emotions and learn to see what lay ahead of him.

He was going to turn whichever way his soul wanted and if it was a dark jedi or a grey jedi, Rey would be the light and together they could use some of the old text ways to the new ones and create a new system of government and bring peace and balance to an otherwise turbulent and ever-changing galaxy.

A few days later,

The island of Ach-To was attacked leaving destruction in it's wake. Luke Skywalker had disappeared again. The creatures that inhabited the island ran away in hiding underneath in the watery caves.

Rey returned to Ben's starship. Her mind was conflicted. She felt alone and let down. She sat on their bed brushing her hair in slow methodical strokes. "What is troubling you love?" Ben asked entering the room and noticing her distance.

"I feel conflicted." She said. He nodded. He knew the feeling all too well. He could sense her tension and wanted to ease her frustrations so he sat next to her on the bed they shared.

"I want to fully engage in your teachings, I feel like I can but I also feel like the light pulls me back." She said feeling frustrated. He sat down next to her and began massaging her shoulders sensing the tension in her body. She immediately relaxed at his touch. " You are beautiful you know that?" He asked. She huffed at him. He loved her feistiness. He sensed there was greatness in Rey from the moment he met her. Yes, she was fully light but she also possessed a fierceness in her borderlinking on darkness and he wanted to harness that in her but he wanted her to unleash it herself it just was time that she needed. She was strong in the force.

She had learned a lot in the last few days. They had spent a lot of time together, going over the ancient Jedi texts, which she read front to back. She was on the second book now.

Rey thought that Yoda sent her to the ancient tree to collect the books before they burned it down so the teachings would remain and the books would never be destroyed.

Ben knew that was her mission even though it was never fully stated out loud. Rey was very intelligent. She knew she could learn and Ben was frustrated with the fact that her mind wasn't absorbing as much information as his yet. She sighed. "Ben, I'm serious." She tried arguing but it was no use. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. "Everything about you is perfect." He said making her toes curl. His fingers lightly grazed her arm sending shivers up her spine. She leaned into him and deepend their kiss. He opened his eyes. "Rey…open your eyes." He said as his mouth grazed hers.  
She looked and everything around her was floating in the air.

"Oh!" She said surprised.

"What is that?" She wondered. She knew it was the force. She could feel it. "So the power is within us." She exclaimed. "No, you have a greater power in you. One that is your own magic we have to unleash it." Ben said smiling.

She was getting somewhere anyways. She didn't even try to lift those objects and somehow she managed it.

Thank you for reading!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chatper 11 –

A few weeks later…..

Rey and Ben Solo had pretty much ran away together. Ben could of course do whatever he wanted as he was the supreme leader, but Rey needed time to accept her powers and who she was. Rey and Ben rented a secluded mansion on Alderaan, because Ben had to have only the best of everything and Rey didn't have the enrgy to argue with him anymore so she relented. They sat out on the poarch one evening enjoying eachother's company. "It's so nice to be alone." Ben said drinking a cup of hot tea. He would get up well before Rey and make them breakfast, then they would train and he would teach her what she wanted to learn.

He was the first person to not argue with her about education. He, like his grandfather, highly valued education and leant her anything she wanted tdo know or learn. She kept the jedi texts on a bookshelf in their bedroom and read them at night.

She learned so much more in this time alone with Ben than she ever did with Han or Luke. She sighed snuggling in closer to her warped shawl. She went and purchased some new clothing items and things she would need during her stay here.

Ben insisted she get whatever she wanted, even though it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She wasn't used to owning things, and traveling as light as possible.

" You are deep in thought love, what about?" he asked looking at her. Their force bond was sometimes a hinderance as she often liked to think alone. " I am just confused as ever. I want to be a good student learn everything I can about the ways of the jedi but it seems more and more to me that the peole I thought were going to be meantor's to me have held me back. I don't understand." She said. Her hair was loose, blowing gently in the evening breeze. A shiver wracked her and she was cold. " Let's go inside." Ben said guiding her to the living room. He made them a simple dinner of meat and fruit. They chatted by the fire and cuddled a lot….Rey couldn't seem to keep her hands off Ben. She needed to touch him and be close to him.

It was the only way she could feel relaxed. They sat in the big living room chair by the fire roaring and crackling in the dark now. "I love you." Ben whispered as she sat on his lap. She snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too, supreme leader, but what are we going to do? You can't be seen with someone like me. It would damage your reputation." Rey said sadly. He kissed her passionately his hand moving the hair behind her ear and gently caressing her neck. " I want no one else but you. Who cares what the others think? The war is over anyway. I don't want to fight anymore now that I have you." He said. He lifted her effortlessly in his arms and carried her to their bedroom where they made love late into the night. Rey had a nervous sensation in her stomach like something bad was going to happen but she just didn't know what.

" Is there anything I can do to make you feel better about us?" Ben asked as she lay atop him in their bed. Her hair was a tangled mess, she had sheen of sweat along her back from their love making and she was beginning to feel deliciously sore. " I'm not sure what is wrong with me.

I feel like I am broken." She replied honestly. " Or maybe you are just beginning to be awake. Like I am. We are two of the same force my love. You also have a dark side weather you want to admit it or not, and I have a light side, weather I want to admit it or not. Once we fully embrace ourselves, we can become one, and rule the galaxy together.

A cleaning droid knocked on their door. "What?" Ben asked in his deep threatening voice. He pulled the white sheet up over to protect Rey and himself as the droid entered. " L-4, what is it?" Rey asked. " I have received a message from a BB-8. He is on this planet trying to find you." The droid said emitting a blue light showing an image of BB-8 traveling towards them. Rey smiled. "What in the world, how did he find us?" She mused. "We must go to get him." She said getting up and excited to see her friend. Ben gave her a nervous look shooing the droid away.

" Are you sure we should venture out into town? I don't think it's safe yet for you." He said.

Rey scoffed at him and put on her clothes. Her legs were sore, making it a bit difficult to stand straight at the moment. Ben grinned. "Shut up." She said knowing he was in her mind. " I'm sorry I hurt you, you should have said something." He scolded wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her forehead. "I liked it." She replied simply. He smiled liking her praise. "Okay fine, let's go find your droid and see what he wants." He said.

They left in the dark of night heading to the local village outside of their mansion about ten miles. Rey took her light saber just incase. She always took it with her now knowing it was of big help with her force though a part of her didn't feel like it was hers anymore.

Rey walked ahead of Ben. He wore his usual black mask and his black suit. Looking threatening and scary. When they came upon the small village of people Rey walked up to a local bazzar worker and asked if she had seen the droid. The tiny blonde haired woman nodded and pointed in the direction of the center of town.

They walked for a few more blocks, looking through shops and booths that were set up. Ben was nervous. Something wasn't right. Rey was in danger. He could sense the force change.

He ignited his light saber behind her making her turn. "What is it?" She asked.

Suddenly storm troopers formed all around them launching blasters at them. Rey reacted just in time blocking several shots at Ben and herself. Together they fought off at least six of them blocking blow by blow.

The fighting continued when BB-8 appeared out of the corner of a small child who stood infront of the droid. "BB-8 !" Rey cried fighting two storm troopers. She was backed into a wooden wall by one whose metal armor was up against her neck choking her. "Rey!" Ben shouted trying to get to her. He was fighting off three himself. She could feel her airway being cut off by the storm trooper and moved to kick it startling it.

She took her lightsaber and sliced it's head right off. Gasping for air she was startled when she felt a hit on the back of her head knocking her out cold.

One of the storm troopers lifted her in the air and carried her away before Ben could get to her. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted anger filling his being. This was not good! He thought but he couldn't get to her. They just kept coming. What was going on he wondered?" " Ben!" Finn called from afar. "What? How the hell did you find us?!" Ben asked angrily. "I've been watching you and Rey, that was my mission to protect you guys!" Finn replied cutting down the two storm troopers behind Ben. "Well what the hell took you so long?" He yelled.

"Enough of that! Where's Rey?!" Poe asked running towards them. " It was a trap!" Ben said slicing the last trooper with his saber. HE was going to kill someone and he had a feeling he knew exactly who kidnapped her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chatper 12-

Hux waited impatiently for Rey to wake up. He had her in restraints in an interrogation room on a unknown ship in the middle of the galaxy. She was going to give him what he wanted if he had to take it from her or bleed her out it didn't matter. He was going to get the title of Supreme Leader for himself. She needed to be eliminated but he was going to have fun with this because of all the shit that Kylo Ren and the Supreme leader put him through. Such idiotic people had not right to be in charge of what should have been rightfully General Hux's in the first place he thought anger seething within himself.

Rey stirred finally after what seemed like hours of being unconscious. She jerked awake finally. "What, where am I?" She asked. He could tell she was disoriented from being knocked out, all the better for him. "You are on my ship. That is all you need to know." He said. She recognized his voice. "General Hux. So nice to see you again." She drawled sarcastically.

"I'm sure it is. Now, do you want to know why I've kidnapped you?" He asked. "Not particularly." She replied.

She tried distracting him so she could reach Ben through their force bond but her head throbbed painfully and she screamed out in pain.

"What have you done to me?" She asked.

"Ah you've tried to use your powers, well I've placed a force block on this ship so anyone with powers will be un able to access the force while on this vessel." He said sneering. Rey panicked. How was Ben going to be able to find her? She thought. She had to hold onto her composure. She was a Jedi after all. "You are weak, general. You were never meant to be Supreme Leader. Why do you think Snoke picked Kylo Ren? He was stronger than you in every way including the ways of the force." She said. He stormed over to her and slapped her hard a crossed the face. "Your insolent bitch! How dare you insult me! Your superior!" He stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, If I can't get anything out of you I'll just have to discover other ways that will make you talk. Since you seem to be so high and mighty we might need to tame you a little bit. He said methodically.

"What do you want?" Rey asked, feeling a little nervous now as she watched him go back into the shadow of the room and pull out what looked like a reed.

"You haven't even told me what you wanted yet?" She said again this time more nervousness evident in her voice. He smiled a cold ruthless smile and sighed. "You really aren't very smart are you? I already told you what I want. I want power. I want to control the galaxy and the First Order. It is through you that I can get to Kylo Ren and kill him and then take over in my rightful place. " He said he pushed the buttons on the side of her table making her lay flat now. Her feet were bare, and her hands and arms were bare as well. " Tell me, have you ever been spanked before?" He asked.

She shook her head. "NO." She replied. "Good. Then I shall enjoy this even more." With a swing of the reed she yelped loudly as it slapped against her feet painfully. Tears sprang to her eyes. This was how he was going to torture her? This was cruel and unusual punishment. She thought. She closed her eyes and focused on the force. She brought it just to the forefront before the pain started crashing down in waves. "I told you can't use the force." Hux drawled whipping her feet again. She needed her feet to run. He was smart. She thought. He swung again this time harder and she felt her flesh rip. Crying out made him smile. He paused and lifted the table up and stroked her hair as sweat began to drip from her forehead. A single light stood above the room. " I know you will be a good girl for me eventually. For now, we just have to work on things." He said and before she knew it he swung the reed on her bare arms and hands several times. She cried out in pain each time.

"Please, stop." She begged her voice broke each time she tried to say a word. " I don't think so my dear. I don't think you've learned your lesson quite yet." He unlocked her restraints and as she fell into his arms he lifted her up against the wall and tied her arms up above her head on the chain turning her around so her back was too him. He took a knife and ripped her shirt down the back. She braced herself as the whips came. Her flesh tearing. He was going to kill her she thought. Eventually her body became numb to the pain. She didn't know how much longer she could take before she passed out.

Ben paced back and forth anger filling him. Rage at not being able to connect with Rey. "Where did they take her, we have to find her fast!" He yelled at everyone and no one in particular. The group of Resitance fighters along with Finn, Poe , Rose, General Organa and BB-8 stayed in a hotel room on the planet waiting for the next command from the general but Ben was getting angrier by the second. He couldn't connect with Rey. When he tried the force bond a shooting pain began in his skull. Not a good sign. "Guys! I was able to throw a tracking bug on the storm trooper that took Rey! We can pinpoint his location on the general's tracking system and find Rey that way!" Finn said after a few minutes of quiet. Ben wanted to throw something at him. The insolence. " You couldn't tell me this right away?! Rey could be dead for all you know!" He growled storming up to fin and grabbing him by his shirt. "Ben! Enough! We are all worried about Rey! Fighting won't solve anything." Leia said sternly to her son.

" Thank you Finn that was very helpful of you." She added turning to her travel pad she always managed to carry with her. The storm that was on the horizon became darker as the hours wore on, matching Ben's foul mood. He hated being away from Rey. Their connection was so strong now he knew something bad was happening to her. He was going to kill whoever took her and it would satisfy him.

"Okay, I have the location of the storm trooper who took Rey. It's on planet, Ryloth." She said looking at Ben. He nodded and began his exit. "I know exactly where that's at." He said. "Wait Ben! You need to take a team with you you can't just go by yourself!" General Organa argued standing up and almost running after him. "Mother, I'm Supreme Leader. I can do whatever I want." He said almost rolling his eyes. "I'm not a child." She nodded. "Yes but what if you are outnumbered. You don't know what you're going into. "Take Finn and Poe with you." She said. He huffed. He didn't need those two losers tagging along. He was stronger than the two of them combined.

"Okay fine. Let's go losers." He growled.

Finn glared at him. "I can't believe what I'm doing." Poe added looking at Finn. "Me niether." Finn replied. The flight to the planet seemed long but as soon as they reached the atmosphere he could fee Rey. She was weak. Her force was faint but it was there. " I feel her." Ben said to the two other men." Finn looked relieved while Poe looked worried. "Where are we going?" Poe asked. " I have a plan of attack if you don't." He said. " I don't need a plan. They will listen to me. I'm supreme leader remember?" Ben said haughtily.

The other two exchanged concerned looks and began talking quietly to one another following Ben off the ship. He landed somewhere in the woods near the base. Then he ignited his red lightsaber. The whoosh of the saber caused some birds to fly off in fear.

He walked a little bit towards the base of the Rebels. Two storm troopers guarded the front gates. " I am your supreme leader you will tell me who runs this base." Ben said forcing the two troopers to reply. " You are not aloud." One of the storm troopers pointed to Ben. He wasn't having any of this damnit. He was the supreme leader. He streatched out his hand and used the force this time, choking the storm troopers. Finn winced and Poe looked awe struck. " I will say this one more time before killing you. You will tell me who runs this base and let me and my partners in." He said again this time his voice deadly in the robotic mask.

" General Hux runs this base. He is taking over the First Order and will become new Supreme leader once he fulfills his mission to destroy Kylo Ren and Rey Solo." The storm trooper choked out the words. Ben let go of his throat and the soldier droped to the ground unconscious.

"Fuck." He said walking into the building. He was pissed now.

"Fuck is right." Poe added following him.

Authors note ~

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Can't believe how much this story has taken off! I just love the aspect of Kylo and Rey.

I hope they balance the force in Episode 9.  
Please do the things and review! Thanks!

More to come :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ben let the dark side control his emotions now. He was in full on protection mode and had to get to Rey. He could feel her force weaken. The thought of her light fading made him see red. He didn't care if he was utilizing the dark force in a negative way but if it got him the result he wanted he would use it again without question. He flung the storm troopers aside with out a backwards look as he entered the base. He paused a moment taking in his surroundings. The hallways were bare and steril like those on the death star. White and chrome lined the walls. Storm troopers marched in synchronicity and stopped looking at him. "Halt. Who are you? What are you doing here?" One of them asked.

"You will tell me where General Hux is keeping the prisoner." He stated cryptically. His mask sending shivers down the storm trooper's spine.

"That information is off limits to anyone but the new supreme leader." He replied. Ben curled his hands into fists. Rage swelling within him, sweat dripping down his neck.

"I am the supreme leader. You will tell me where the general is keeping the rebel prisoner." He repeated using the force more now. He outstretched his hand to reach into the storm troopers mind. The others were frozen with fear.

He found the information he needed and snapped the storm troopers neck killing him instantly. Insolent fools. He thought as he stormed off. The others quickly scurried out of his way. They knew not to mess with fate. Kylo Ren was fate. He was the Supreme Leader and anyone who dared defy him would be met with a swift and fast end. He followed Rey's faint pulse to a back room at the end of the base. They were in the deep mountains on a planet of unknown origins. Kylo Ren didn't know who to trust anymore. He only had himself and Rey. He needed to get to her before it was too late.

Rey was barely conscious chained to the wall, before she felt the familiar warmth of Ben surrounding her. Even though it made her head point excruciatingly the blocker must be wearing off, or worse. She thought. She didn't know how long she had been alone for. Her joints hurt. Her body hurt. All she wanted to do was sleep. _Ben…. she called out to his force as she fell once more into unconsciousness._

Ben heard her this time. He knew she was in the room in front of him, but he hesitated. He needed to find Hux. Kill him once and for all. Take control of this galaxy and begin a new order. He nodded sighing. Hating to leave Rey any longer than he needed to in her condition made his chest ache. He didn't know what kind of state she was in, but he knew it wasn't good from her faint force. Her smile lit up his world. She was the only thing worth living for. He wanted to rule with her. Knew it was their destiny together. Even though the journey was a tough one it was one he was willing to take because it was what fate beckoned. Suddenly he heard movement behind him. "Finn, Poe what the fuck are you guys doing?" He asked the two men who were breathing heavily.

"We took control of the base. Everyone is under our command now." Finn said smiling. "Good it's about time someone took control here. Go back to the control center and keep guard until I can get there." Ben said. Finn and Poe gave him a look. "Where's Rey?" Finn asked. "She's in the interrogation room. I have to find General Hux who started all this and end him once and for all." Ben growled. Finn and Poe nodded. "Okay we will go get control of everything and see you soon. They gave each other a nod and left.

Ben walked down the hallway to an empty storage room where a tall red-haired figure stood looking to the wall. He stood stoic unmoving. "It's about time you showed up. What took you so long?" Hux asked. Ben wanted to kill him right then. He ignighted his light saber and charged at him. Hux dodged the first blow and took out his blaster shooting it at Ben. Ben lunged at him again this time slicing a good part of his arm in half. He screamed in agony. "You are not worthy to be supreme leader. I am!" Ben yelled at him. "How dare you defy me all this time!" Hux gave ben a evil laugh. " I know more about the First Order than you ever will Ren! I am worthier than you are. You are just a spoiled rich brat who inherited a fancy title! I have worked for everything here! Including doing in the hope of the Resistance!" He smirked.

Ben lunged at him again and Hux pulled out another more powerful blaster. Now having one in each hand he fired both of them. Ben blocked each blow effortlessly. They fought for a few more minutes before Ben used the force which directed him to spin and duck under hux. When he got behind him he stabbed him right in the back and twisted mercilessly. Hux screamed in rage and crumpled to the ground. His lifeless form in a crumpled heap.

"You are nothing compared to me." Ben said to thin air. He was sweating from the fight, his breath ragged and uneven. It took a moment for him to regain his composure. He needed to get to Rey.

He moved to go back to the interrogation room.

Using the force, he opened the door and his breath stopped. Rey was almost dead, chained to the wall. Dark red pools of blood hung at her feet. He could see whip marks on her skin arms and her legs, her feet. She had been tortured. He screamed out in rage. The light bulb in the room burst from his anger.

He took out his lightsaber and cut her down and she fell limply into his arms. She immediately woke from the contact crying out in pain and afraid, her eyes wild. "Hush, princess. I have you." He said calming her. Rey winced in pain. He had to get her to a medical unit and fast. "Ben, I knew you would come." She said hoarsely. She snuggled into him burying herself in his chest. Hiding from the world. She didn't care about anything else that was going on outside right now. Her mind was blank. Her thoughts were focused on her pain and she cried. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. "Hux is dead." Ben said as they walked down the hall. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

She looked up at him. "Ben, I was so afraid. I thought I was going to die." She said honestly. He nodded in understanding. "I feel terrible I wasn't able to get to you sooner, but they blocked our force bond." He tried explaining. He didn't know how they blocked it yet, he was going to find that out later. Right now, his soul focus was on getting Rey better. He needed her well once again. She was his everything. He didn't know what he would do without her. Together they were one, and yin and yang. Rey was the light to his darkness. He took her back to his ship and took off into the sky. He would deal with the base later as well. He needed to get back to Alderaan, away from everyone who didn't obey and trust him.

When they got onto the ship He laid Rey down on a long seat next to the front of the ship. He quickly got into the cockpit and flew off. Once they were safely in space he put the ship on auto pilot and went to check on his love. His heart broke for her. She was everything good in the world and didn't deserve this fate that had been placed upon her. He took off his black cape and wrapped it loosely around her. She moaned in pain rolling over. He hushed her and gently brushed a stray hair out of her face. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. He knelt down beside her. "What do you mean love?" He asked. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." She whispered hoarsely. She looked down and started to cry. "Don't ever say that Rey. You are perfect, I love you so so much. We are meant to be together in this life. Don't you see it now? I know this isn't the ideal time, but will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a ring box from his uniform and slipping the beautiful simple diamond on her hand. "You are the most perfect thing in this universe, and I've been meaning to ask you but it's just never been the right time. I have realized that I can't live without you Rey. You are my everything in this life." He said a lopsided smile on his face.

Rey was crying now full on tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes. Yes Ben I will marry you, but I want to do it in secret. No big celebration. No people just a witness and us." She whispered. He pulled her gently in for a kiss and nodded. The serious Ben Solo back. "You got it Rey Solo." He said. "Let's go princess. We have to get you help." He said getting out of his trance. He knew he was going to ask her to marry him but he didn't realize it until tonight. Until he knew he couldn't live without her. He got up and went back to steering. When they got back to the Resistance base, he immediately lifted her in his arms and took her to his mother's private wing. "What happened? Oh no Rey! Are you okay?!" Leia asked placing a gentle hand on her forehead. Rey nodded leaning her head into Ben.

"Ben got there in time." She whispered. Her voice hurt again. She didn't really want to talk about it yet to anyone and Ben sensed it. "I need to get her to the medical wing." He said. Leia nodded and guided them into the medical unit. He handed her off to two medical personel soon and didn't leave her side. "Sir we have to have her alone for a moment so we can properly examine her." One of the medics said looking nervous. "I don't think so." Ben replied protecitvley. " She's been through enough, I'm not leaving my fiancé." He said. The medic sighed and looked to Leia for help. "Come on Ben it will only be a moment, plus we have some things to discuss privately." She noted looking at Rey's left hand and noticing the ring on her finger.

Ben sighed. "Okay only for a minute." He said.

They walked outside of the medical wing and into a waiting area and sat down together. "So you found her, and it looks like you proposed?" Leia asked smiling. " I knew you two were destined for one another, congratulations son." She added. Ben nodded not really knowing what to say. "Yes, I realized I couldn't live without her. She is my other half. My best friend. I don't know what I would do if I lost her." He said in a moment of pure honesty. He wasn't used to being completely honest with anyone. He really didn't trust anyone but Rey at this point. He was taking a leap of faith by telling his mother, but she just nodded and understood. "I felt that same way with …" She began to say Han's name and then turned around. They sat together in silence for a few minutes before either of the spoke. He was focused on Rey. Her force was weak. That wasn't a good sign.

Once he knew she was okay they would spend a few more days here at the base, Finn and Poe were still at the resistance base taking over for him, and then he would resume his quest. He would finish what his grandfather started in part. He wanted a new control of the galaxy. He wanted peace but he also wanted power. He wanted control. He had the right to be in charge. It was his destiny.

 _Ben…I need you…_ Rey's force surrounded him in pain. . He focused on her surrounding her in protection. _They are taking care of you sweetheart. It will be a few more minutes. I am right here. Don't worry. He sent waves of comfort and warmth to her._

Ben wanted to be done with this war, but the only way at the moment was for him to be in complete control. Knowing his mother wouldn't agree with his current line of thinking he waited to divulge this information. He of course felt guilty of killing his father, but he did it under duress. If Snoke hadn't used his mind against him none of this would be happening. Finally after what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes the nurse came out. " She is in recovery right now. She has several lascerations on her arms and feet, and we must make sure she stays for observation. She has clearly been through a traumatic situation and needs to heal right now." The nurse said to both Ben and Leia.

"Can I see her?" Ben asked.

The nurse looked to Leia as well and nodded. "Right this way." She motioned for them to follow her to the private room they had set up for Rey.

Ben entered the room hesitantly not sure what he was walking into. Rey was lying on a white uncomftorbal looking bed. She stirred sensing his presence. Her eyes were closed. "Ben..." She said holding out her hand for his. He went to her side immediatey. "Love, how are you?" He asked. She was cleaned, but there were bandages where all of her lacerations were and her arm was attached to an iv. She was dehydrated. "I'm okay." She whispered.

Leia stood behind concerned for her future daughter in law. She steeped on the other side of the bed and went to Rey's side. Rey looked over at her and smiled. "Leia." She said. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, i wish we could have rescued you sooner." She said the pain evident in her voice. Rey shook her head. "Don't be sorry, you couldn't have done anything. Everything is okay now." She tried comforting her. "You need to rest, everything you need is right here." Leia said. Rey nodded. Ben sat with her for the rest of the evening. Knowing Rey was okay made him extremely tired. Leia left a few minutes later saying her goodbye's for the day and preparing a separate room for Ben and Rey when they would be let go. Ben watched Rey sleep. He was so glad she was safe. He laid his head down on the bed next to hers and closed his eyes for a moment.

Alright, that's all for tonight!

Hope everyone has a great evening!


	14. Chapter 14

Chatper 14

Rey woke slowly the next morning feeling sore and uncomfortable in the medical wing bed. She took a few calming breaths before opening her eyes. Ben was asleep next to her. His head resting on her lap. Her arms and legs hurt.

Her feet hurt worst of all. She winced as she tried moving her toes. He did that on purpose. He didn't want her to run so he immediately targeted her feet. Tears formed in her eyes. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she good enough? She was always getting into trouble. She thought to herself. Ben woke feeling her presence.

"Rey, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked a deep concerned look etched on his face. "Nothing. I am just ready to go back home." She said a slight tremor in her voice. Ben's heart broke for her. "We will go home soon angel." He said squeezing her hand.

She nodded resting her head once again on the pillow. The medical droid came in and changed out her bandages. Her wounds would take a long time to heal, especially mentally. Ben would make sure she was protected now. His only priority was Rey. He watched her as she fell back asleep for a while and kissed her forehead. He had some things to take care of. He silently slipped out of the medical wing and went to go find his mother.

She was in the main entrance of the base towards the north mountain.

The rains were falling now. This planet had rainy seasons where it would rain for days on end. He took a deep breath and calmed his frayed nerves. "Ben. How is Rey?" Leia asked him before she turned around. She always sensed his presence when he was near. He was her son after all.

"She is recovering. She will need time to heal. That is why I have come." He said. She nodded and turned around.

"I'm glad she is feeling better." She said. They sat down together at a table with two chairs overlooking the canopy of the forest. It was a rain forest type planet, the birds were chirping and you could hear howler gambi's in the distant jungle. Leia chose this place well. Ben thought. It was hidden far away from First Order eyes in the big city.

"I was hoping you would be able to take command over everything so I could spend more time with Rey while we get things settled." He finally said after a few moments of silence. Leia looked at him. "Well this is a change. Hard to imagine a few years ago and you were ready to rip out my throat before handing me any kind of command or charge." She said a smile in her old tired voice. Ben grimaced.

"Yes, well things change as well as circumstances. I'm still of course Supreme Leader, but I am willing to relinquish title to you so I can focus on helping my fiancé." He said. Leia shook her head. "Always so formal.

You just have to ask and I will help you son." She said placing her hand on his and smiling.

Ben gave his childlike grin and her heart fluttered. This was her son. He was back. She silently thanked the gods and reached out for Hahn's spirit. _Our son has returned. I wish you were here to see him. He is so much like you. She thought to him. Tears welled in her eyes._ "Mother? What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." She replied simply and cleared her throat _._ I'll send word to Poe and Finn and have them take command of the first order bases. That way there will be eyes and ears on the ground in your old First Order base so we remain in complete control. This war is over." Leia said smiling. Ben nodded. "Thank you mother." He said. He wanted to lean in for a hug but he wasn't sure. T

he action felt very aquardly to him but Leia leaned in anyways.

"I will always be here for you son. Always." She said in his ear and Ben felt his heart cleanch. This was a moment he would always remember and he embraced the strong light force that surrounded them both. He was both light and dark and would relish in it. That was his parent's gift to him. He thanked his mom and left to go back to Rey. She was sitting up in the hospital bed now it was well in the afternoon.

" Are you ready to go home now love?" He asked looking her over. Color had returned to her face and she was eating a sandwich the nurse had brought her. She nodded. "Yes I want to go far away from here. Somewhere where we can be alone." She said searching his face.

He nodded knowing exactly where he wanted to take her. He stood outside and waited as she had a nurse help her dress. It was formal but he wanted to be respectful and not distress her in any way. The nurse brushed her hair back in a simple pony tail, not her signature three that he was used to. When she was ready to get up he stood by her side. "Are you sure you want to try? You don't have to yet. Not if your not ready." He said. She smiled.

"I'm ready." He was not sure. Her wounds were still raw.

He helped her stand and she winced in pain as the lashes on feet were barley beginning to heal the skin still raw and red. He went to get her a wheel chair and helped her into the main waiting area. "Now don't let her walk too much and keep up on her pain medicine if she needs it." The nurse said giving her a sympathetic look. "You take care now dear." She said to Rey hugging her gently.

"Thank you Mota for your help. I will miss you." She replied to the old woman. T

he nurse beamed at her and patted Ben's shoulder. "You are a good lad take care of her, will you?" She asked. He nodded and together they walked out of the area into the hanger with the falcon.

Ben helped her into the Falcon along with Chewie who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Where have you been? Wait I don't want to know." He asked. REWWAAAA Chewie replied.

He bent down and hugged Rey. "I've missed you Chewie." She said smiling.

He smiled back at her. BB-8 rolled up to her as well. "I've missed you as well BB-8. Were going to go on a much needed vacation. Don't worry though I'll be back." She said reassuringly.

The droid beeped lovingly and nodded goodbye.

Leia was standing on the far side watching them and finally walked up. "I'm so glad you are okay dear." She said hugging Rey gently bending down. "Take care of my son."

Rey smiled tears forming in her eyes.

"I will always take care of him. You guys are the only family I have ever known." She said.

Leia nodded. "I will see you soon."

"Goodbye general." Rey said. Ben wheeled her into the ship and together they flew off to a new adventure.

To be continued. End of part one-

Thank you so much for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Episode 2-

Finn never thought in a million years he would be in the position he is now. Commanding a base in the ex-first order. He scoffed at the idea as he sat at the captain's chair of a ship called Goliath. Ben had been away for weeks now and he didn't show any intentions of coming back.

The fighting had stopped…everything was calm. Everything seemed right but how come he had a bad feeling in his gut. Finn never trusted his instincts before meeting Rey.

Rey had helped him become who he was and he had her to thank for it. While he still didn't understand her relationship with Ben he accepted it as something otherworldly. Rose came up behind him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"How are things going Captain?" She asked a smile on her face. Rose and Finn began a relationship almost immediately after he took command of Ben's station. She was estatic, while he was a bit hesitant. He still harbored un resolved feelings for Rey. Though he knew they weren't destined, he thought of her as more than a friend, though he would never admit that to Rose.

He smiled back and sighed. "I have a bad feeling." He said looking out into space.

"I trust in the force and the force is telling me something isn't right." Finn said. Rose nodded. "I sense it too. I don't have the force, but I do listen to my gut." She replied looking out into the distance. Poe came in a few minutes later with his arm around a pretty blonde woman with a flight suit on. "General Gala. How was your mission?" Finn asked the blonde.

She stopped smiling and looked at her new captain. One of Finn's order's had to be to get rid of the storm troopers and un brain wash all of the soldiers.

That was something he personally wanted and he had consulted with General Organa as to how to go about doing that. Everything seemed to be going okay. There was peace. The troops didn't resist him as their new commanding officer, in fact they relished it. The galaxy accepted him so far.

"Everything went according to plan sir. We found some information on Jangin about the knights of ren. They are said to be a crossed the galaxy, waiting to help in a time of crisis.

We don't know who they are yet but I'm determined we will find them all soon." She said giving her report. The covert mission was almost complete. Once the Knights of Ren were brought in for questioning and asked to pledge their support then they would be fully at peace.

Until then, well, there was always going to be an enemy. Finn thought. He nodded and thanked the young woman. Who looked at Poe before leaving them along with Rose

. Rose and Artessa Gala were good friends and she walked away to catch up with her. They went to go get something to eat in the mess hall. C3P-0 came in along with BB-8 trailing Poe.

"So…" Finn asked. "So." Poe replied. "What's going on with you and Artessa?" He asked. "Oh that…well, she was stranded and I went to her rescue. Her ship ran a fuel leak and I helped her fix it. That's all." He said smirking. "Have you found Rey and Ben yet?" He asked.

Poe shook his head. "I've been looking everywhere in the galaxy for them and can't find their force signatures anywhere. Wherever he took them he is doing a pretty damn good job of hiding them, and I wish I knew where they were." He said. Finn nodded.

"Me too, we need him back to be in charge. I think the people are going to get tired of seeing just you and I quickly and I don't think they are ready to have General Organa back in charge quite yet.

They will think the war is still going on." Finn said. "Don't you think people will be afraid of Ben Solo still given his past? He is Darth Vader's grandson after all.

As much as we love Rey, she can't just completely turn him to the light out of nowhere." Poe said. "I don't think she is trying to turn him to the light. I think they are balancing the force. She is the light and he is the dark and together, they will end the fighting in the galaxy once and for all." Finn replied.

Poe nodded in understanding, hesitation still in his eyes.

"Well, go get something to eat, and clean up. There's not much more we can do today." Finn said to his friend and closest confidant. Poe patted him on the shoulder. "Okay thanks bud. Let me know when you need relief." He said.

Finn liked to sit alone with his thoughts.

He wasn't used to being able to completely think for himself. He was always looking over his shoulder wondering who or what was going to come after him and this was the first time in the galaxy that he had a full and complete mind of his own.

Meanwhile, On Alderaan, Ben had surprised Rey by giving her his grandmother padme's mansion.

It was a beautiful stone house, overlooking a large crystal blue lake. There was green grass and mountain's that lined the edges of the lake and the water almost looked like crystals. They got married shortly after arriving, Leia helped Rey find a beautiful off white dress with a heart shaped nekline and beaded seams. She also gave Rey a diamond necklace she had when she was princess, something borrowed. The dress was the something new. The something blue was blue flowers that grew in the meadows, Rey had them sewn into her hair which was done in an ornate braid. Not the usual three buns she wore.

The wedding party included, Ben, Rey, a priest, and their friends, along with a small party ,C3P-0, R2D2, and bb-8 and Chewie as witnesses. They didn't tell Finn or Poe because they were controlling the bases for Ben while they were away.

After the wedding they had a party with friends and close allies. Not having very many it was of course small and intimate. Shortly after Rey looked at her new husband begging him to whisk her away to their room with her eyes. Taking the hint, everyone said their well wishes and goodbyes.

Ben carried her bridal style up to the honeymoon suite, their future bedroom.

He was excited to shower her the house.

She hadn't seen it yet as he made sure they stayed on the Falcon.

Rey wasn't used to such luxury.

She had lived in a hollowed-up ship on Jakku her whole life in sand and dirt.

Used to scrapping for food and water when she could find it, this was pure and utter bliss.

"Well Mrs. Solo what do you think?" Ben's deep voice penetrated her thoughts as she gasped at the beauty of the room before her.

The bed was a huge four poster king size with a canopy of white silk.

The carpet was a deep maroon red. There was a large bay window opening out to a balcony which overlooked the lake in which Swans swam in.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"You are beautiful." He replied. "I'm so in love with you. How are you feeling better? You tell me if you are in pain at all. I mean it Rey. I don't want you to over exert yourself. You are still healing." He admitted staring at her eyes.

He was so overly concerned for her well being it made her heart swell. "I'm fine. Really Ben. All I feel is a little sore." She said sending waves of reassurance to him. He searched her eyes then nodded. "Okay." He replied.

Her hair was done up in an ornate braid that hung half way up her back and the other half was in curls down her side. Her eyes glittered. She was happy. For the first time in a long time she could remember she was genuinely happy and felt at peace with what she was doing.

He kissed her with such a fierce passion her heart might burst. She sighed into his embrace. " I love you too though Ben. No matter what happens." He sighed. "Rey, sweetheart, you don't have to worry anymore. The war is over. We have created peace in the galaxy. Everything is working out. We are the balance the force needed." He said trying to reassure her, but he could feel her hesitation.

She said kissing his lips softly. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her more forcefully. "Let's move this to the bed." He said setting her on her two feet. Ben turned Rey around and helped her to unzip her dress. Underneath a white lace cover was all she wore. It was hot this time of year, the middle of summer time and the heat was overwhelming sometimes making her sweaty.

She stood before him, all woman and searched his eys for reassurance. "Do you like it?" She asked. He growled and lifted it off her quickly not wanting to ruin it. "If I don't take this off it's going to be in pieces all over the floor and I don't want to ruin it for you." He replied kissing her neck and pushing her towards the bed. His hands roamed all over her body making her shiver in places she didn't know existed. She pushed into him grinding her hips against his creating a tight kind of friction. "Rey…."He growled. " I'm ready, I need you in me!" She begged him. He obliged and together they made love four times that night. He plunged into her first time as husband instead of lover and the feeling was exquisite. She cried out in estacy and he caught her scream with his mouth. Together they exploded in a heated passion neither of them even knew existed.

Rey's own power felt ten times magnified by being connected with Ben. He noticed it as well when he opened his eyes and the condense of their room were floating in mid air.

Rey wasn't even controlling it. Her powers were growing stronger. She was meant to be a queen and he would make sure she was one.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note~~~

Thank you all so much for the positive reviews and feedback I have been recieving! I have some ideas as to how i want this story to go!

More to come!

Chapter 16-

Rey was happy. She was literally happy. Sighing blissfully, she sat on her poarch. Hers. The word was shocking even to her ears. She looked down at her wedding ring on her left hand. The diamond glittering in the midday sun. Everything was perfect. She was married to Ben, they were happily enjoying their honeymoon. When she felt something. A stirring. A quiet warning in her gut. "Ben?" She asked looking around for her husband. "What is it darling?" He asked coming out of the shower. H liked taking long luxurious showers that sometimes lasted for an hour and a half. The steam coming out of the shower made him glisten. "I feel a disturbance in the force." She said walking over to him and wrapping him up in her arms. He hugged her comfortingly.

"What is it?" He asked concern drawing on his brows. "I don't know yet, but something's not right." She said frowning.

He nodded trusting Rey's gut. She was never wrong.

"Well keep an eye on it. For now, let's go have some breakfast." He said. She crinkled her nose. "I am not feeling much like eating today. I want to for a swim." She said. Ben shook his head. "NO you need to eat Rey." He scolded. She sighed. "My stomach is upset." She replied. "Do you have a flu bug?" he asked feeling her head. She shook her head no. "I don't think so I think I just am not used to eating so well. My husband spoils me." She said smiling. "You bet I do." He replied getting dressed. He put on his usual black attire. Rey put on her tan outfit that she still had an affection for.

They sat and ate breakfast together and just enjoyed the morning. Rey slowly began feeling worse through out the day but she didn't say anything about it. She didn't want Ben worrying, but she was feeling nautious like she was going to be sick. They went for a swim in the lake. Rey really enjoyed swimming. The feel of the cool water on her skin was soo different from the harsh coarse sands of Jakku.

Suddenly her stomach lurched. "Rey, what's wrong?" Ben asked looking at her.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" She looked panic stricken and rushed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Ben followed her and rubbed her back in soothing circles as she threw up. "I hate this." She complained. She was the worst when it came to being sick. "I'm sorry love. You need to rest today." He said. When she was finished, she sat on the side of the bathroom wall and Ben went to get her a cold wash cloth to clean her mouth up. He helped her up, and she brushed her teeth and cleaned her mouth out. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to their bed tucking her in and she closed her eyes and fell promptly asleep.

His poor wife was not feeling well. She was probably just sick or something he thought to himself as he went downstairs. There was a knock at the front door. That was odd he thought. "Hello?" he asked opening it. A woman about sixty or so years of age was there, with a frown on her aged face. Lines and wrinkles were her most prominent feature. "Are you Ben Solo?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes, and who are you?" He replied.

"I'm Anais, and I've come to warn you. My son, he's pure evil." She said looking panicked. "Who is your son?" He asked.

"His name is Haur Maul." She said letting the name sink in. "You mean to tell me his father is Darth Maul?" He asked. She nodded. "Why hasn't he come to the light before?" He asked her. "He has been away hiding, in training. When Snoke was killed, he felt the pull to the dark side, he said it was his time. His calling." She said.  
"That is all, I just have come to warn you. You are the true ruler of this galaxy; my son has no place ruling. He knowns no compassion." She said.

Ben nodded. "How did you find me?" He asked. She hesitated, not wanting to give up her information. "I found a wookie in the woods, who told me where to find you." She finally replied looking down. Ben wanted to kill chewie for giving away their location, but he suspected this was the reason for it. Chewie wanted to warn him. Rey was right. There was a disturbance in the force and he was going to protect her from it. "Thank you for your information. Can I give you something to eat before you go on your journey home?" He asked offering her some bread and cheese. She gladly took the bundle wrapped in his hand and thanked him. "You need to heed my warning Ben Solo. You are the only person who can defeat my son. He will kill all who get in his way. I tried to save him with the ways of the force but I am not strong in it like you are and the Jedi are no more." She said feeling shamed.

He nodded and said goodbye. Well this was an interesting development. "Wait! Where can I find your son?" he asked opening the door but she was already gone.

He closed it and sighed leaning against it. Could he not just live in a period of peace with his wife. He knew Rey would be in danger for being with him, but this. This was something he was not foreseeing.

He would always have enemies he figured. His lineage was a great one known crossed the galaxy. He was the rightful ruler, and with Rey by his side, they would create peace, even though it would not be an easy road. There would be many obstacles that he would have to face...

He went back to the bedroom and Rey was still fast asleep her hand resting on her stomach. He wondered. Could she be pregnant? He asked the force who rewarded him with a warm feeling surrounding himself. He closed his eyes and reached for her. He moved over her body, penetrating her heart, organs. She was healthy, but he didn't sense anything. She stirred feeling his presence. "Ben? What happened? How long was I asleep for?" Shea sked yawning. She looked a little pale. Which concerned him. "It's been about three hours love. You need the rest." He said sitting on the bed next to her. She searched his feelings. "What is wrong?" She asked. He sighed. "Someone showed up at the house while you were asleep, an older woman claiming to be the wife of Darth Maul. She said they had a son and he was coming for me. For the throne." Ben said.

Rey gasped. "I've only heard stories….I didn't know he was actually real. What are we going to do?" She asked. He hated seeing her looking so fragile and vulnerable. " We should wait here, bide our time. Something will come up and we will meet him when the time now, I just want to focus on us." He said with a puppy dog type of look crossing his face. She nodded. "I agree, let's just be together in this moment. The future will come. I have seen visions, and we will beat it when it does." She sounded more confident than she let on but ben let it slide.

They made dinner and ate quietly. Spaghetti and meatballs. One of Rey's favorite dishes. She didn't know how to cook very well so she spent a lot of time learning at Padme's expensive kitchen. It never got used when she was alive so Rey wanted to use it. She felt happy and at home here. Maybe they could get used to living here. She grabbed a cookbook and flipped through the pages of recipes. Looking at this old book reminded her of her father. She got a quick vision of him. He was a chef on an old planet called Ranoui. So she had a talent from him she mused. She missed her parents, still wondered why they left her all of a sudden that one time. Maybe someday she would find out.

She suddenly didn't feel well again and stoped. She placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. Felt the force. There was something there. She gasped. Could she be? She counted the days back to her last period. She was late, by two weeks. She was never late. "Ben!" She cried running into the living room. He was reading a book and looking extremely handsome.

"Something wonderful has happened!" Rey said a flush to her face as she smiled.

He looked at her. "What is it love?" he asked standing up and grabbing hold of her hands.

"I think I'm pregnant!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17–

Authors note-

Thanks for reading!

Please review :)

Chapter 17- Haur Maul

Haur Maul was a patient man. The force had taught him to be patient. He spent most of his time meditating and using anger to mask himself from the rest of the galaxy. He knew what was going on. His cousin, Snoke, would fill him in on what he was doing. So, it wasn't like he was out of the loop. He scoffed every time Snoke mentioned this apprentice Kylo Ren he had taken on. The name sounded dirty on his tongue. He wanted to wash his mouth out with salt water every time. The product of light and dark. He scoffed. No one was both light and dark. You were either good or evil. There was no in-between. This Kylo Ren was fooling himself if he thought he could rule the First Order someday.

He watched and waited for years before having his first chance at success, almost twenty-five years ago. Snoke had sent him on a mission to a far away planet on the edge of Jakku, where his mission was to rid the planet of these two Jedi knights, one Alexiani and Ben Kenobi. He was to assonate them without so much as a whisper. He loved being a killer. The feeling of taking a life made him feel all the stronger and he felt his anger grow every time he did. Ben Kenobi was a legend in the Jedi order. He studied up on his prey first. Knowing their whereabouts, their movements. Everything they did in this life Haur made sure he knew about. What he didn't expect was that the two were married in secret and had a child together. Not that it mattered, he wasn't supposed to kill the child. Just the two jedi masters.

He snuck up on their simple home one night, a quiet clear beautiful evening. Not a sound he made. He was quite proud of himself for how quiet he was. They were fast asleep in their little house on the sand dunes.

Alexiani was quite beautiful, she had long dark hair and pale skin. He looked her over as she slept peacefully. Before reacting however, he lit his Silver lightsaber. The hum waking Ben instantly. He jumped out of bed and they began fighting. The child began to wail furiously and the woman woke and ran to protect her child. "No! Ben!" She shouted in fear clutching the baby. "Don't worry, I got this handled Alex!" He yelled proud of himself for no apparent reason.

That annoyed Haur. He swung hard under Ben's left leg slicing a deep gash and he screamed out in pain and before he knew it he was dead. Alex screamed in anger. "NOOOO!" She shouted. She was too focused on her child to grab her lightsaber. Haur felt a small pang of guilt for what he was about to do but Snoke was in his mind and he had to impress his master and show him he was worthy of being an apprentice.

"Please, please don't hurt my child." She cried holding the little baby tightly to her. Haur looked her over his mask hiding his expression. He wore all black as well so it was hard to see him in the night except for the light of the lightsaber.

"I'm not here for the child. I'm here for a job." He said.

She nodded and kissed her baby on the forehead. "I love you Rey. I will always be with you." She said to her daughter.

She finally closed her eyes and Haur gave her that reprieve before killing her. This child would end up being a nobody he thought. The baby cried as the mother fell to the ground lifeless. He caught the child before she fell.

He didn't want her to be completely helpless so he wrapped the baby up in a blanket and put her in a basket. He looked around the neighborhood, and there wasn't much in terms of other homes. They chose their hiding place well. He thought.

He looked down at the child who was unusually quiet now. Her blue eyes staring at him intently watching his every move. He took her to a tiny house at the beginning of another town and left her on the doorstep. He silently wished her a good future. He didn't know why he cared, but for some reason he felt sorry for this child. The thought nagged t him.

He would ask Snoke about her later.

He felt satisfied with his job. He did it. He completed his final task. "You did well, Haur." Snoke said in the huge room he called the throne room. Haur bowed low and smiled. "All with your training excellency, I do have one question." He asked looking up. Snoke nodded his head seeming lightly annoyed. "When I went into the Kenobi residence, there was a child. That wasn't mentioned before. Did you know they were married?" He asked. Snoke nodded. "I didn't think that information was relevant at the time." He said with a wave of his hand. Haur nodded that was a good enough explanation as any. He thought. "Well what will you have me do now?" He asked the Supreme Leader. Snoke looked him over. "You are welcome to do as you please, You have completed your training from me and are now one of my knights. You can control any part of the galaxy that is controlled by the first order." He said clearly pleased with him. "Thank you your excellency." He said bowing low.

"I will call you when I have need of you." Snoke added. Haur nodded and left before anything else could be said. He was free. What was he going to do with this new found freedom? He decided to stay aboard the Starkiller base and complete missions.

Rey opened her eyes. She had been meditating for what seemed like hours and had a vision. She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm her anxiety. It was extremely high today for some reason. The fluttering in her stomach just wouldn't stop.

She had a vision of a woman and man who looked like her parents, but she didn't know if they were for sure. They were fighting a dark tall evil looking man with dark black eyes. The man had a silver light saber which suggested he was part Jedi, but also suggested he was something all together different. She was exhausted. She stood up and walked back towards the house when suddenly she heard a commotion coming from the forest on the left side of the lake.

She braced herself and took out her lightsaber.

Where was Ben? She thought. He was no where in sight. "There she is! There is the princess!" one of the children shouted running out of the forest. A tall looking creature with dark skin and long floopy ears emerged behind them. Rey recognized this creature as one of the Senators from the planet. Rey relaxed a minute.

"Miss Rey, I has been looking every which where for you!" The creature squeaked in a high-pitched cackle. "Who are you?" She asked. "Meesa is a friend of Master Ben's grandmother Padme." She said looking fondly into the distance. "I have a warning for you, there hass been some spies encircling my lake and they were looking for you. You issna safe in this area no more no more no more." She said. Rey froze. She knew this would happen. For some reason someone was always after her. She sighed running a hand through her long hair. It was not tied in it's usual three buns but loose and wild. That was how Ben liked it.

"Thank you for warning me. Do you know who is after me?" She asked Messa.

"A tall dark-haired man with a Silver light saber is who. We couldna get closed to him because he would sneak off in the shadows every time we tried, but I will look harder." She said sounding certain. Rey thanked them and offered them food. Ben came back a few minutes later. He was off to the village to pick up some food and supplies. "What is going on here? He asked irritation thick in his voice at the uninvited guests in his home.

"I'm sorry, Ben but they came to warn me. Someone has been looking for us." Rey said worry clear in her tone. Been took his defensive stanse next to his wife and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Who?" He asked. Meesa explained the situation again to him and he nodded. There was only one person he could think of and he was bound and determined to go find him before Rey did.

After Meesa and the children left Ben sighed sitting in the kitchen chair running a hand through his dark hair. "You shouldn't just let anyone in our house Rey it could be dangerous." He didn't know what else to do but scold her, and he knew that was the wrong thing to say. "I didn't sense any darkness in them." She shot back her temper rising. "I'm fully capable of taking care of myself when you are away. I don't need you to look out for me all the time." She said angrily. Ben fumes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were having their first fight. He took several deep breaths. "You need me. Rey. You need someone to protect you!" He all but shouts at her.

He couldn't believe how ridiculous she was being. "I don't need you to protect me Ben! I need you to believe I can protect myself!" She was getting mad and all huffy now. She couldn't understand him. Maybe she needed a breather. "Well I believe you but, you are in danger and need protecting weather you like it or not so get used to it Rey because you married me!" He says crossing his arms now, his deep voice reigning over hers.

She huffs and turns on her heels leaving him standing there in his grandmother's mansion alone and confused.

Rey fumed. She could take care of herself! She had for years. She needed a breather anyways. She needed one of her friends. Maybe she should go to the star killer base and talk with Finn and Poe. Without Ben….he would probably be more angry with her at this point but she just didn't care. She was a strong independent woman and didn't need her husband to protect her all the time. Even though it was nice…she hesitated slightly. Maybe she made a mistake. She kept going though. She wanted to do this to have the comfort of her friends by her once again. Ben would forgive her. She hoped. …


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 –

Ben was not sure why Rey got so upset with him. It was like one minute she was fine, then the next she was fuming angry. He raked a hand through his hair and sat on his bed. Maybe she just needed some space right now. He reached for her force signature a little bit and felt her presence in the lenid galaxy. She was heading back to the Starkiller base he knew. He could tell. Maybe she just needed a breather. He could use one as well. He was alone for all those years before he had Rey so this was a good thing Right? He thought. Then….why did he feel so uneasy. He closed his eyes and meditated for some time. Letting the force control his emotions. He needed to trust in their relationship because without trust, they didn't have much of anything.

When he was Snoke's apprentice, he trusted Snoke fully and unequivocally.

Rey on the other hand had no one. So he could understand her hesitance to put her trust fully into her husband. He knew she still loved him. He could feel it. So that didn't worry him as much. They were just having a fight. He decided he needed to get out of the house and go do something. He went to his mother.

He bought his own ship. Since Rey took the Falcon, which was hers now, he bought a new similar ship called the Blackstone. It was a higher end model, new to the galaxy. Had all the latest features, a holographic telecommunicator among other things. The seats were conformal, leather padded and the navigation was top of the line. Ben smirked. He needed a new toy anyways.

He heard a familiar beeping behind him. The droids had decided to follow him along.

"You guys coming along or what?" He asked. They beeped cheerily. He nodded and off they went. He reached out to Rey through their force bond. She reached back.

 _I'm going to visit my mother_. He sent to her.

She didn't reply. That was fine. He thought grumpily.

Rey was alone in her thoughts when she felt the familiar pull of Ben's force bond. He was reaching out for her. She started to push away when she calmed instantly feeling his warm force around her. Protecting her. Reassuring her of his love and forgiveness. He waited for her for what seemed to be about a hour and when she never showed, he sent her a message through their mental communication. _I'm going to visit my mother._

Well, she was going to her friends. So they could do something else for a change.

She felt a disturbance in the force and he didn't believe her. She was upset that he didn't trust her. Shouldn't your best friend fully trust you? Finn trusted her implicitly. She could count on him for that always. They had been together since this whole battle started. Her ship landed on the base and she was met with hesitation.

Of course, she was Kylo Ren's wife on this ship still. She held her self-high, and with Chewie following behind her went to the main command center. Poe was the first one to greet her, sweeping her up in a warm embrace twirling her around like they used to do when they first met. She always loved Poe. He was always like the older brother she never had. "Poe! Put me down. It's good to see you!" She squeezed his rippling chest. He had gotten even more muscular since she last saw him, if that was even possible. He smiled kindly at her the same grin she recognized when he was up to something.

"Rey, what are you doing here? I thought you were on your honeymoon?" He asked a confused expression creasing his brows.

"I missed my friends. I wanted to come see you. See what was going on.

Tell you guys all about everything. I felt we needed to catch up." She said shrugging.

Finn got up out of his chair and ran over to her hugging her tightly. She felt a fluttering in her stomach as she did every time they hugged, but it was not a romantic type of fluttering, it was a feeling of home, a comfort she couldn't find anywhere else in the galaxy. "Rey, I'm so glad you are okay." Finn said looking her up and down.

He always looked so deep in thought. She wanted to reassure him.

"I'm good Finn, you look great. I feel like I haven't seen you in parsons." She said. He nodded, "Let's go get something to eat in the dining hall and talk." Finn said. Rose came up and smiled at Rey. "Hi Rey, how are you?" She asked moving close to Finn who wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. For some reason, Rey was instantly jealous of Rose.

She was in her rights to be there, but she knew Finn first, they had a closer bond. "I'm good, how are you Rose?" She asked.

Rose smiled. "I'm great, finally got promoted to flight officer!" She said beaming.

Finn smiled warmly down at her. "You are a great flight officer." He said praising her.

"Were going to go get something to eat, can you take command for Poe and I? We won't be long." He asked. She nodded. "Yes, I would love to. Good to see you Rey. Hope your marriage is well." She said looking down at her wedding ring. Rey smiled and nodded.

The dining hall was filled with workers, it was different now though.

Where it was storm troopers before, everyone was now un brain washed and normal looking. It wasn't so sterile. More real. Rey grabbed a heaping plate of food. She realized she was starving. Poe brought them all some glasses of water. Himself and Finn sat down together and watched Rey shove food in her mouth.

"What have you been up to?" Poe asked taking a bite of his sandwich. Rey told him all about her and Ben's marriage, the warning she received. The two listened in silence. Finn's grip tightened when she told him about her vision of Darth Maul killing her parents.

"It makes sense, things have been tensed around here as well. As if were waiting to be attacked." He said. She nodded her head. "I think Ben needs to come back and show his presence of being in command. Without a strong presence in the force, our defenses are weak." Rey said. Poe sighed. "About that, well, we were thinking…" he began looking nervously between Rey and Finn. "Well, we were thinking that we would stay in command. Not that we don't like Ben, we do, but we just feel that he might slip back into the darkness." He said.

Rey looked at them shock and anger on her face. "He's not dark! We are both light and dark. Two half's of one whole. That is why the galaxy is becoming balanced." She argued. They gave her an oddly sympathetic look, which frusturated her more. She knew most people wouldn't understand their relationship and that was what she signed up for, but she thought her friends would be more supportive than they were. "His mother is Princess Leia for god sake. Surley you know he is light?" She asked. Poe sighed. " Well, he's a knight of ren for one. He's unpredictable, argumentative, and has a bad temper." He said. She sighed. How was she going to explain Ben to these guys who have only met him a handful of times? "Well you guys just to trust me. Ben is a good person, inside and out." She said making the conversation final. There was a quiet comfortableness to them when they were together. It's as if they were always meant to be friends. Poe nodded finally accepting her statement. He had is own opinions of course of Kylo Ren he just hoped his suspicions were not correct, but his history with people proved to be otherwise true. Princess Leia was well known in the galaxy for being strong in the force but never using it.

She heaved a sigh when she noticed her son stalking towards her with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here Ben?" She asked quirking an eyebrow. "I was just bored and wanted to see what everyone was doing. I haven't had a mission since Snoke soooo, I felt it was time for me to resume duties as normal." He said in his deep baritone. She nodded motioning for him to sit down. "Tell me, what do you know of Darth Maul?" She asked. He was startled by the question. "I just know him as an apprentice of Darth Sidious, a dark force user." He said. She nodded. "Well apparently, he had a child, and we are just coming to light of this news. I need you to go find this person. We fear he might be trying to attempt to take over your position as Supreme Leader and take over the galaxy." Leia said. She didn't mention that he was also after Rey. Leia had a suspicioun and usually they panned out to be true. "What about Rey? I can't just leave her alone?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking about that. She could stay at the Starkiller base with Finn and Poe. She's there right now you know." Leia said. She knew everything. Ben thought.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

She gave him one of her looks that dared you to ask more.

" I know everything." She replied simply with a shrug of her shoulders. He sighed. "I need to at least see Rey before I go so I'll stop by the base check on things there and then head out to find this son of Darth Maul. I will kill him before he gets any of my control." Ben stated simply. Leia nodded. "Thank you dear. Now have something to eat before you leave. You look famished." She said motioning for food to be brought to them. He sat and ate a meal of meat and vegetables with his mother and said his goodbye's shortly after. The flight to the base was a strange one. He couldn't quite focus. His thoughts a jumbled mess. How was he going to protect Rey and rule the galaxy? He needed people to believe in him, which right now they didn't. Rey was angry with him and he was flustered. This mission was just what he needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rey walked away from Finn and Poe after their lunch and went back to her husband's old room on the Starkiller base.

She was tired. Bone tired. Hadn't felt this tired in a long time.

She took a steam shower and fell promptly asleep in Ben's bed. Finn and Poe sat up for a few more hours quietly discussing their opinions about Kylo Ren and what they should do about him when he comes back to claim his place. Poe didn't want him to take control, he wanted the resistance to remain in control. Finn was not so sure. He trusted Rey and knew Rey better than Poe did. "I just think it might be easier if we have Leia place someone in command. I know Ben is the Supreme Leader and all, but I just don't think he's going to be well liked by the people." Poe argued. Finn took a bite of mango he was stirring around in a bowl with some other fruit and sighed.

"Well if Rey trusts him then I do." Finn finally conceded. "She's always had good judgment." He said. "Well I guess I'll just be the wary one then. I don't trust anyone who has ever worked for the dark side." He said. Finn grimaced. It wasn't too long ago that he himself was a storm trooper. "I was a storm trooper, I know how they work. They brainwash everyone. Maybe Ky-Ben was brain washed like the rest of us. If he was under Snoke's command I'm sure he was." Finn added. Poe nodded in understanding.

He knew there was dark and light and some people were more prone to darkness. Everyone had a choice though. You could either do the right thing or the wrong thing. There was nothing in between. "Well I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day." Finn said getting up. Rose was in command at the moment. She was 3rd officer in command. "I will resume post tomorrow." He said placing his dish in the cleaner bin. Their meal room was greatly better than it used to be. With actual food now. Everything was prepared right way. Whatever you wanted would appear in a matter of seconds, from a food droid or chef assistant.

The night came fast and dark. Rey had mixed dreams. She tossed and turned and got up a few times to get a glass of water in the middle of the night. She couldn't shake this bad feeling. Grabbing her lightsaber, she placed it by her bedside. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She jumped about ten feet in the air. "Who is it?" She asked through the voice controls. "Your husband." Ben said. She sighed welcoming him in and hugging him. They embraced. "Listen, I'm sorry for storming out like that. I've just been really edgy lately." Rey explained first. He nodded. "I can sense your fear. What is the matter?" He asked. She motioned for them to the side table on the edge of the bedroom and explained the situation. "I don't know what to do, who to listen to. Things are so jumbled." She admitted. He nodded and leaned in kissing her. "Don't think then. Just let me love you. I'm here to protect you Rey, and that means you have to confide in me every once in a while. I have knowledge of the force that you still don't know yet, I can teach you but it will take time. We haven't even finished our honeymoon yet and your already off on another mission." He said. She nodded sighing and yawning. "You look exhausted too. Let's continue this tomorrow." He said getting up. She agreed and they got in bed together. "Well this room I don't miss." He said in the dark. "I have to be honest, I wasn't really wanting to come back to the base after Snoke. He had a control over everything that I don't think even I am ready for yet." He said. Rey nodded in understanding.

"We will figure it out later…" She whispered her exhaustion setting in.

They only got a few hours of sleep when they heard warning bells. "Were under attack!" Someone yelled from outside their room banging on all the doors, waking everyone. Ben jumped out of bed blurry eyed and sleepy. It took him a minute to gather his surroundings. He grabbed his lightsber and shook Rey awake who was not waking up.

It was early in the morning, probably 3 or 4am. Haur planned this. He knew the hours of the base, knew more than he let on. Ben kicked himself. He should have been more on alert. He grabbed on some clothes, his black attire, Rey quickly got dressed and followed him out. "Stay behind me." He said his deep serious voice kicking in to high alert. She knew this tone and knew better than to argue. He trusted her fighting skills and knew she could handle herself so he didn't worry too much about that. They slinked along the steril halls of the base, Men with armed weapons entered soon after firing their blaster's this way and that. It was chaos. Rey tried focusing on certain men cutting them down quickly with her lightsaber, but feeling strangley nauseated each time she did so. Her reflexes were slow. It wasn't normal for her. She followed behind Ben who made his way to the command center. A tall man with dark hair and black eyes was standing at the head of the captain's quarters. "Well well we have finally met." He said in a snake like voice. " I know who you are, did you really think I didn't?" Ben asked with a bite to his tone that left no room for argument. The stranger shrugged and Rey felt an odd sense of familiarity with the man. "Do you remember me?" He asked looking at Rey. She moved out from Behind him and looked the man up and down. He was muscular, with a blue face mask and hornes. His eyes were black orbs that had no emotion in them. " I don't, why should I?" She asked. He nodded. "Enough talk." Ben said swinging his lightsaber at the intruder. The man had a lightsaber of his own. Was he a jedi?" Rey wondered. She heard a blaster shot and moved quickly out of the way turning around and attacking some more men who entered the command center. Finn and Poe emerged as well as Rose and a few other familiar faces. They were winning. Ben and the masked man were fighting eachother now for power. One deserved it, the other did not.

Rey didn't want to get involved, for she wanted her husband to fight. He was much more skilled than she.

She couldn't help but admire his strength and muscular build as the clash of light sabers illuminated their forms.

"Rey, use the force." A voice in her head suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Master yoda?" She asked. She knew that deep voice. That mesmerizing , all knowing voice of Yoda. " I don't know where to turn." She said moving to the side of the wall and closing her eyes. She left the others to do the fighting. "You have power you know not what to do with. Use your body to move your spirit." He said in her head. Rey opened her eyes and lifted the force within her. Suddenly furniture from the desks and chairs all lifted into the air and flung at the man. "NOOO!" He screamed. She knocked him out with a heavy desk chair knocking him fully unconscious. She staggerd dizzy and weak all of a sudden. Ben rushed over to her and lifted her in his arms, kissing her. "You were fantastic." He said smiling and then frowning. "Whats wrong?" He asked. She didn't respond and just laid her head on his chest. "Guards arrest these men!" Ben yelled. Men in black unformed suits quickly handcuffed the masked man and took him to the interrogation wing.

Ben quickly sat Rey down and Finn and Poe rushed over. "Who the bloody hell was that?" Poe yelled. "That was Haur Maul." Ben said.

They looked at him with a confused expression on their faces. " He thinks he holds claim to the Supreme Leader position instead of myself."

Finn groaned and then looked at Rey who looked like she was going to fall over. "Rey? Are you okay?" He kneeled down next to her looking concerned. She nodded. "Yes I just need some rest." She said reassuringly.

Rey decided she would have to make a doctors apt. She didn't feel right.

Ben and the others left the prisoners in the interrogation room to get things back in order on the base. " Finn can you remain in the command center while I help Rey here?" Ben asked. "Poe, I'm going to need you to take a team of officers and find out where they are hiding their base at. We need to destroy it once and for all."Ben said to Poe. The two men nodded and got their things ready to go.


	20. Chapter 20

Chatper 20

It had been a few days since the visions Rey had been having. She spent most of her time practicing her force use by lifting objects, here and there. Cleaning throwing things away and being a good wife. They had settled into a comftorbal routine the two fo them.

Ben went to the Starkiller base where he resumed command of supreme leader. Leia went back to her planet and often would visit the two along with Finn and Poe.

They had their own missions. Rey was still feeling quite ill most nights and mornings. She hadn't eaten very much and got sick a lot in the mornings, which didn't go un noticed to her husband. They were really busy re organzing the order, letting the republic and the diplomats know what they were up to. Trying to bring order to the galaxy once more.

One night Rey fell asleep really early, at around five. Ben crawled into Bed next to her well after dark and closed his mind to merge with hers. He was curious as to what she could possibly be dreaming about.

Rey was dreaming again. This time, it was very erotic. Something only her deepest fantasies had thought of. She was in the water's of Alderaan with Ben. They were entangled in eachother's warmth. The water silently splashing her making her shiver. Ben wrapped his arms tightly around her little waist, protecting her in his warmth. She kissed him so passionately that she thought she might loose herself in him totally.

"Let go Rey, give into your desires." Ben whispered in her mind. She groaned aloud. They were out in the pale of the moonlight. She had always wanted to make love in the water, but she never told anyone. Of course, she never had anyone to tell.

" I can't get enough of you." He said kissing her neck sucking hard making a bruise in the spot. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him throb beneath her. She couldn't get enough air. He finally entered her after what seemed like forever.

"I love you Rey!" He said pounding into her. She cried out needing more. It was never enough. " I love you Ben!" She replied gasping as he thrust deep causing her to arch her back.

She woke up sweating, breathing hard. It was like it was actually happening. Ben wrapped his arms around her tightly in their bedroom, kissing her neck. "Looks like you need some release Mrs. Solo." He said kissing her neck. She groaned leaning into him feeling him harden behind her. She melted into his warmth. The feeling of him surrounded her. His smell hit her senses causing her to moan out loud. She turned around but he pushed her back into the mattress. "Let me." He said she obliged him and lay sprawled out like a cat lazing on the ground. Her stomach on the mattress. He moved over her his hands gently massaging her back and shoulders. His fingers trailed down her spine causing her to shiver constantly.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. "All mine. If anyone touches you they are dead." He added with a growl. He slid a finger into her. "so wet already." He hummed. They moved together for a few moments of pure bliss. She closed her eyes. The room was dark. It was late night. Their home was quiet. No one was around. Rey moaned and pushed against him. "I need you in me right now." She groaned. He flipped her over and entered her fast and quickly. Each thrust felt like a slip of a fault line causing a major earthquake in her system. She met his thrusts with a fever unlike anything he knew before. They were made for each other. Only the other could ever satisfy them. Each was the same fever, the same passion the other had. They finished quickly, that was how it usually was with them. Their passion for each other so hot and fiery it was not easily sated.

"That was brilliant." Rey said kissing him moving her hands all around his chest. She lay next to him afterward, feeling his heart race. It was always this way. They made long again not long after. They were not getting sleep this night. It was something that happened every few days it seemed. Since getting together, their passion for each other grew with each passing day. Their love was becoming famous in the galaxy. The resistance princess, falling for the dark prince of the galaxy. Ben sat in silance for a few minutes after they made love and sighed. "Whats the matter my love?"

She asked feeling his concern. He didn't quite know how to explain it.

Before, when Snoke was Supreme Leader, everything was planned out for him. His moves, his missions, everything. He didn't have to think on any of it. He was a apprentice. A follower. Not a leader. "I'm not sure how to lead yet. I don't know if the people will accept me as supreme leader." He confessed. Rey nodded. "Well, what is a supreme leader but just another leader." She said.

He wanted to scoff at that. His title was more important than anyones, including his mother's. She was a princess, but also a general. There could be multiple titles. He thought. "I will rule this galaxy and bring order to the chaos that currently rules." He said his serious tone returning.

"Sometimes you are quite childish Ben, and I mean that in the best way. There is good and evil, we know that now. We can be both good and evil and use the teachings of the jedi to help educate the younglings.

Maybe I can help you with that. I have always wanted to be a part of something bigger and maybe this is my chance. I will let you do the military and diplomatic things as those were never my strong suit." Rey said. Ben looked at her. She had always been much more compassionate than he when it came to being's and things. That was why he knew she was so special. She looked over at the light switch and flipped it on.

They sat up and continued to talk well into the morning. Rey was deliciously sore. She wanted a bath more than anything right now.

She winced as she got out of bed to get a glass of water and felt a fluttering in her stomach reminding her to get an apt with the medical droid. "Something wrong love?" he asked. She looked a little green he noted. "I'm fine." She lied.

"Rey, I know your lying. What's the matter? Are you sore?" he asked looking at how stiff she was walking. She nodded looking down. He got up and lifted her into his arms rushing her to the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet and ran the bathwater. He made her a luxurious bubble bath and placed some healing herbs and salts in the water to help relieve pain. "You should never hide something like that from me. I'm your husband.

I'm supposed to take care of you." He scolded.

She sighed and held her arms around her stomach. "I just didn't want you to worry that was all." She replied. "I think you are going to be a fine leader Ben. You just need to trust in yourself, and I trust in you. That should be all that matters." She said matter of factly. The water moved around her calming her sore tense muscles instantly. She sat in the bathtub for what seemed like hours and Ben left her alone with her thoughts.

He decided it was time to get some things straightened out. He would go into the command center tomorrow and re organize everything. Starting with his chain of command. He realized he had no one he truly trusted. He knew Finn and Poe of course, but he wasn't sure they were best suited for the positions at hand. He wanted to have a crew of people he could trust implicitly. He thought on this for a long while. It had almost been a full hour and he hadn't heard anything from Rey so he decided to go check on her. He knocked quietly on the door and pushed it open.

There was Rey looking absolutely adorable with her hair long and loose, and her body warm and supple from the bath. She was almost asleep. Her eyes closed, head back and completely relaxed. Ben shook his head. She was so oblivious sometimes. He thought to himself. "I am not." She replied.

He helped her out of the tub. She got in a nice warm pair of pajamas and went back to bed with her husband. The next morning came faster than either of them wanted to admit when Ben's alarm went off. He sighed rolling over and pushing it off.

He turned around immediately noticing Rey wasn't in bed. She was in the bathroom. Sick? He walked over and heard her wrenching and felt guilt.

" What is the matter Rey? Do you need a doctor? This is the third time this week." He asked holding her hair back for her and rubbing soothing circels on her back. "Go away Ben, you don't need to be here for this."

She complained. She didn't want him anywhere near her incase she was inflicted with some kind of disease.

She wanted to be strong for him not weak. " I am worried about you. I will go make an apt for you this morning." He said leaving her to her privacy.

They went together before Ben went into the command center. He sat with her in the waiting area. She twirled her fingers nervously in her lap and he quietly took her hands in his. "Don't worry. It's probably just a flu bug." He said.

He wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not but if she was he would be happy. Would she? He didn't know honestly. They had never really talked about starting a family though when you married someone it was implied that that would happen eventually. Sometimes quicker than other's. "I…I'm not sure I'm ready to hear this." Rey finally answered.

So she had been thinking about it. He thought.

"Well, I will always be here to take care of you. You don't have to worry about being alone." Ben said trying to clam her. He could tell she was panciking a little bit because she always seemed to get fidgety. "I don't know anything about being a mum. My parent's left me when I was a baby. I was raised by strangers then tossed out like yesterday's meat." She said grumbling. " You will be fine. We will talk about this more after the apt, but you are already an amazing woman and take care of me, so you also have a kind heart, and I know you will make a wonderful mother to our children." He said smiling. She smiled back calming down a little. The nurse called her back and Ben waited in the waiting area for what seemed like an hour.

Rey was sitting in the room waiting for the doctor to come out. It was a tall dark skinned man with a kind face who entered. " Well Rey, what can I do for you?" He asked sitting down on the chair next to hers. She explained to him her symptoms and that she was late, and probably pregnant. He nodded kindly and went to go get the blood test ordered. The test was quick the needle did not want to find her vein however, it took a few tries. She waited some more for what seemd like ever. Finally he came back in and smiled. "You were correct Rey, you are infact pregnant, congragulations!" He said showing her the positive tests.

Rey smiled and thanked him. "You are about eight weeks along. Due in Spring time of next year. For now, I have prescribed you some prenatal herbs and medications, to take daily, make sure you drink plenty of water, and get lots of rest. I'll also be calling you with the ultrasound apts, scheduled for the next few months and some more blood work." He said.

She thanked Dr. Raynd. And sighed. She was pregnant. She knew it. Deep in her gut she could feel the new life fluttering inside of her. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt for her baby. How was Ben going to take this? Would he be angry? She didn't think so but it was best if she told him now. She was too excited to wait. She walked out of the waiting area where he was sitting and he looked so handsome, she couldn't hide the wide smile that was spread acrossed her face. She walked right up to ben and he stood up. "Are you okay? What is it?" he asked looking at her oddly. "Were pregnant." She said getting teary eyed. He smiled. "Really?" He asked looking down at her stomach. She nodded and he twirled her around in a warm hug. "I can't believe it. This is going to change things." He said suddenly serious

authors note-

thank you so much for reading! I can't believe how much this story has taken off, i planned a few chapters and just kept going with it! i try to respond to reviews so please leave a review and i will write back :D i hope you are enjoying this story so far :D let me know where you think its going !


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21~ Escape~

It had been a few weeks since Rey and Ben found out they were expecting a baby and not much had changed. They still went about their daily routines. Rey practiced fighting with the force, honing in on her skills. She was not showing quite yet which made Ben nervous. He was expecting to see something at this stage in the game.

Leia reassured her son on the ship as they prepared the ship for their daily jobs. The resistance and the first order were both dwindling. The only concerns now were rogue groups thinking they could take over the Supreme Leader including Haur Maul.

"Don't worry, when I was pregnant with you, I barley showed at 3 months." She said. He nodded returning his focus to the task at hand, he needed to pick a new military commander. He had yet to replace General Hux, the sniveling snake. Hux was well educated in military force and that was something that Ben sorley lacked. He was more political in terms of education.

There were still some hidden first order camps around the galaxy with the threat of battles. Ben wanted to squash them into oblivion but Leia calmed his ever-frayed nerves. He was used to people resisting him. Hell he was used to people never taking him seriously enough to be a supreme leader. The Starkiller base was completely re organized. Everything and even the quarters that the soldier's lived in on the ship were more homey feeling. They transformed the Starkiller base into a fortress, like a camp. They had a state of the art kitchen, gym's, classrooms for the younglings, and libraries. That was Rey's request. There were teachers, and doctors, it was it's own city.

However, these last few months he felt like he had proven himself to everyone. He still wore his signature black uniform, he still stalked up and down the hallways of the Starkiller base grumpily. That all hadn't changed. The only thing that really had changed was everything and everyone else. Rey was the only thing that mattered to him. She held him by a thread and she knew it too but she didn't.

Haur Maul still was in isolation. He hadn't said as much as a word to anyone who tried questioning him. He only kept saying he wanted to see the girl. Which Ben wouldn't allow.

He was keeping a close eye on his wife, as one would expect. She was rather tired most of the day and rested as often as she could. She read up on force books, history books, yoda and Luke sky walker stories. They were now legends. She didn't have that luxury back on Jakku and so she was taking advantage of the time she had with the books.

They often spent their time split between Naboo, Alderaan, and the Starkiller base. Rey was having a hard time figuring out where her place was really. She was a Jedi, but the jedi way of life was dying out fast, her powers first and foremost were her top priority learning all she could about them, but she was also the wife of the supreme leader which had it's own advantages. "Supreme Leader Solo, we have new information regarding Haur Maul."

A man came in the room with dark hair and old eyes. He was in his late sixties and aging well.

"Yes Adam, what news do you have?" Ben asked the man. "Well, we questioned him today and he finally gave this story of how he was just wanting to check on Rey and make sure she was living well in this life, he said he was responsible for her parent's deaths, and therefore felt a responsibility towards her." He said. Ben cleanched his fists. This bastard. He was smart. He was trying to worm his way into her thoughts and Ben was not going to allow that!

"Let me speak to the prisoner." He said. His mother looked up at him from her seat. "Could you please check on Rey and make sure she is okay. I fear this Haur Maul is trying to get to her thorugh me." He said. She nodded and went to where Rey was , which was the lake as usual. She got up and went to visit with her daughter in law and ask how things were going. Ben however had other plans.

When he got to the interrogation room he paused taking a deep breath.

"Let me talk with the prisoner." He stated. The guards parted making way for him.

"Finally, we meet, Ben Solo." Haur said in a gruff voice. He was sitting in a chair looking painfully thin from depravation. His usually piercing eyes held a hollowness to them. " I assume you want to talk about your _wife_." He said annunciating the word Wife. Ben was un phased.

"I know of your history with Rey however, I do not understand your obsession with her. She is mine, you will leave her alone." He stated pushing the force on him. He was met with a brick wall of defiance and staggered back a second. Haur laughed. "Insolent fool, you forget who my father is." He said. Haur shrugged his shoulder's indifferent. "You do not have to understand what you do not know." He said simply. Ben nodded. He sat acrossed from him and stared at him trying to get him to break. He thought about using the force but figured it would be useless since Haur seemed to be a force wielder as well.

"I just want to speak with Rey. Is that so hard?" he asked.

"Why?" Ben asked. "Because, I want to make sure she does not resent me for what I did to her." He said simply. Ben looked at him confusion creasing his brows. " you are playing games, I won't have it. You can't speak with Rey." He said. Haur looked down "I will speak with her eventually. You know this so why we don't just skip the banter and you let me talk with her?" He asked. Ben used the force this time choking Haur slightly. Haur reacted by tossing Ben against the wall. "I may not be at my full strength but I still have enough force in me to greatly injure you, so I suggest you quit right now." He said. "There are bigger things at play here and I just want to be done with my part." He said.

Ben jumped up and took out his lightsaber stalking over to him. The only way to end this was to kill him right then and there but something held him back. "Well? Do it you insolent fool." He taunted. Ben listened to his gut and turned around and left. Leaving him fuming.

Rey could feel her husband's force signature. He was angry. Her head immediately pounded and she had to lean against the wall and close her eyes. His presence even force wise, was overwhelming sometimes.

"Rey? Are you okay?" Leia asked concerned seeing her pale.

"I'm fine, Ben's angry." She said.

Leia nodded in understanding. "His signature is rather strong. He gets his emotions from his father. Always upset about something." She said shaking her head. Han Solo was well known for his emotion, most of the time it served him well. He could turn his anger into passion and easily defeat any obstacle in his way, however Ben, had a more difficult time harnessing his anger, he let it consume him instead of transforming it's energy into something good. " I think I need to lie down a bit." Rey confessed feeling slightly dizzy. Leia immediately went to her side and supported her as they made their way to their bedroom at the end of the main hallway. She didn't inform Ben right away as he was buys attending meetings. Rey thanked her and went to lie down. She closed her eyes listening to her breathing and tried to meditate. She hoped Ben was okay. She could always feel his anger when things got out of hand. Suddenly a voice whispered in her mind that wasn't Ben's. "Rey…..come to me." It said. She sat up blinked a few times. How was this even possible? She wondered. She looked around the room expecting to see a ghost and when she didn't well she got up and walked towards the door, almost as if in a trance. She followed the force. It lead her to the interrogation room. She asked the guard to open the door.

"You came." Haur said smiling. "What do you want?" She asked. "I wanted to apologize. I fear I may have altered your fate." He said. She didn't believe him. He was up to something. "I don't trust you. Why come here when you have the entire galaxy at your fingertips?" She asked. He shrugged. "This was the place my father wanted me to take over so I feel my place is here." He said nonchalantly. He waved his hand and Rey fell to the ground unconscious. He knew she would come. Since she was little she was immune to his powers. He lifted her in his arms and took her back to her chamber laying her on the bed. This was the escape he needed. He knocked out the guards with his force power. It was strong still. He needed nourishment. He noticed a plate of fruit next to her talbe and grabbed an apple quickly eating it. Whispering his thanks to her, he left leaving her alone. He always felt slight guilt when it came to Rey. He would have to make his escape. He wasn't strong enough to take over now. He sighed in frusturation. He failed his mission this time but next time he wouldn't. The alarm sounded. They knew he was missing. He cursed and flew into an escape pod. He Closed the hatch quickly.

"What happened?!" Ben roared. He was angry now. How could Haur have escaped so easily?! He stormed down the hallway to the interrogation room. The door was open, the guards were unconscious. Someone had to have let him in. He paused a moment. " I need to see the security footage." He said. The guard nodded taking him to security. They played over the video. He gasped. Rey was standing at the door looking as though she was in some kind of trance. Why didn't he feel her presence? Where was she now? Was she okay? All these question's mulled through his mind. He was furious with her at first for going here without him, but then, he was more worried for her. "Looks like Rey let him out." The guard said. Ben hated simpletons. He used his force to fling the guard against the wall. "idiot." He said to himself as he exited the security headquarters. He immediately went to their bedroom.

He immediately opened the door and stormed in. Rey was sleeping peacefully in her bed, she looked pale. "Rey love, wake up." He commanded.

She opened her eyes groaning. Her hand going to her forehead. "What happened? Where am I?" She asked panicked.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

That night Ben watched Rey sleeping and wondered what he should do about this Haur Maul situation. He knew he should go after him alone but Rey wouldn't like it. It was his fate. This man was after his wife and he was going to do anything it took to protect her. He paced their bedroom back and forth for a few hours thinking. He finally took a cold shower and slid in bed wrapping his arms tightly around Rey.

The fact that her mind was controlled worried him greatly. It meant he had let his defenses down as well. He needed to be more security oriented. He decided he would set up more security around Rey at all times, and around the ship. He didn't want his people thinking he had gone soft, because he sure as hell hadn't. After a few hours of light sleep, Rey stirred moaning.

"Where am i?" She asked. Ben sat up and turned on their bedside light. "Were still on the Star killer base." He said. She nodded looking pale and unwell. "What happened? I don't remember anything." She said her brows furrowing in confusion and slight panic.

"It's okay, I'm here." Ben calmed her by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. For some reason having her close to his skin made him calmer as well. "Haur Maul used his force signature to connect with you somehow, and he put you in some kind of trance, and he escaped." He said.

He braced for Rey's panic, which he knew was coming. She was remarkably calm however. "How is he able to merge with my mind?" She asked. Ben had thought on that for a while. "I'm not sure. He must know something we don't, but I don't want you alone anymore." He said. She sighed. He knew this was hard for her. She was used to being so independent and with everything that was happening to them it was hard for her to give up some of her independency. "I know this is hard for you, but I will be here for you and watch over you, but you have to understand also that this is for your own good." He said.

She sighed leaning against him. "I'm just not sure I want to do that." She said.

"I like being myself. I don't know if I can learn how to protect my force signature quick enough before another attack. He wasn't supposed to get away this quickly." She said.

He nodded in agreement. "I know. We weren't anticipating this." He said. She needed a distraction. Slithering closer to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. He kissed her back feeling her need well up like a caged tiger. "Everything is going to be okay Rey. We will figure this out. I'll make sure of it." He said between her kisses. She kissed her way down his neck, running her hands over his chest. He moaned in delight. They made love that night, distracting themselves from the problems they faced.

The next morning came quickly. Ben got up early leaving Rey to rest. She was exhausted and he felt guilty for leaving her but he had work to do. He ran a hand through is dark locks and sighed walking to command center. The crew was already busy at work tracking down Haur Maul's team.

"What is the update?" Ben asked Poe. Poe shrugged. We haven't found anything of significance yet, except for a remote signal coming from the force of someone like Haur off a galaxy of planets called Makera. We think this is our best guess of where he's hiding out at." He said. Ben nodded. "We need to send a recon team of men out to scout the place." He said. "Poe, Finn, Rose. You guys are on deck. Get ready to leave." He said. He turned and walked away before Poe could protest anymore.

"Well, that was interesting." Finn said from the corner of the room smirking. "I'm getting sick of him bossing me around." Poe grumbled punching some coordinates into his telepad. "Well you aren't the supreme leader, and your wife's not currently pregnant." Finn retorted.

He really didn't have much of anything else to argue on so they silently got ready for their mission. Rose was in the dining hall and Finn went to go get her.

She was busy eating and speaking with several healing droids on medicines from Takadonna. "Well thanks for that, I think that will come in really handy." She said to the droid who nodded her copper head. "What are you doing?" Finn asked smiling.

"Well I thought to add some knowledge and herbs to our supply incase of an emergency." She shrugged. Finn grinned. "You are brilliant Rose." He said kissing her on the cheek. She blushed furiously. "We just got sent on a mission to find Haur Maul for the supreme leader." He said annunciating the word supreme leader. "

I guess I better get ready to go then." She said leaving to go pack her things. They would leave soon after. Finn had to go check on Rey. For some reason, his thoughts kept drifting to his friend. Wondering if she was ok. He felt bad for her. He knew Rey was always a fighter, she was strong like him. That was part of the reason why they became close so fast. They linked onto eachother's emotions. He quietly went to Rey and Ben's quarters.

He knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. "Just a minute." He heard a tired Rey answer.

She opened the door to her room. He stepped back shock on his face. She looked exhausted. Dark circles under her eyes donned her usual beautiful face. Her hair was down instead of up in it's usual 3 buns. "Finn what a nice surprise!" She said smiling.

She moved so he could enter the room. Ben was no where to be seen. "Tell me what's been going on?" She asked as they sat at the corner table. "I fear I've been too tired to even be of any help to anyone lately. Finn nodded. "I guess I keep forgetting you are pregnant." He said the words even though they held a sour taste in his mouth. She sighed feeling his tension. "Look, Finn, I know you aren't exactly happy with me, but I'm okay I promise!

This bond between Ben and I has been so strong, could you imagine me being with anyone else?" She asked. He shook his head. "I guess not, if we had a bond I wouldn't want you sleeping with another man." He conceded. It would drive him nuts if he ever found her with another man and they could share eachother's thoughts and feelings. He would feel utterly betrayed. "Thanks for understanding." She said putting her hand on his. He told her about their mission, and that he was getting ready to leave. She gave him a big hug and told him to be safe. Send her word as soon as they got to the planet.

"I will be okay. Don't worry about me. I have Poe and Rose, and BB-8 with me." He reassured.

She nodded though she didn't like being stuck in a spot where she couldn't help her friends.

She sighed. "I know you don't like it but you are doing the right thing. It's only for a few months anyways. You will have much bigger things to think about once the baby gets ready to be born." He said smiling. She nodded in agreement.

There was a movement at the door in Rey's room and Ben entered.

"Oh, hello Finn. Come to visit with Rey?" He asked taking his mask off and gloves. Finn nodded getting up. "I better be going, were going to leave in a few minutes." He said. Rey hugged him tightly. Rey could feel Ben's tense presence before he entered the room. They had a special connection now even deeper than their bond. She knew he wasn't jealous, but he walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her protecting her underneath it. Finn got the message. She sighed snuggling into his side warm and welcoming. " Let me know how the mission goes Finn, report into Ben will you?" She asked. He nodded and said a quiet goodbye leaving.

Rey felt a twinge of guilt for making him go on this mission alone but she did have more important things to focus on right now like their baby. She put her hand on her stomach and tried to feel it move.

Ben smiled down at her. " Have a nice visit?" he asked. She nodded. Her stomach growled.

" I'm hungry want me to make something to eat?" She asked sweetly. He nodded sitting down. "I could eat." He replied. She made a lunch of pasta and salad, and browned some garlic bread in the oven. She also opened up some wine, mostly because she knew that was what would calm Ben down. " You can't drink remember." He said in a slight warning tone. She nodded. " I find the taste of wine abhorrent right now anyways. He gave her a slight sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry." He said. They ate together and after a few moments Ben gave a happy moan. "That was wonderful, I didn't realize you could cook so well." He said. She shrugged. Since I haven't been doing much of anything else lately I took up cooking, and I find I quite like it." She said smiling.

They went back out on the ship for a while and walked around after that and Ben spoke with some of his commanders about other ongoing missions. Leia met them on the upper decks and Rey was happy to see her mother in law. She hugged her tightly. " Don't worry dear, everything is going to be okay, you just let us take care of you and worry about you." She said smiling holding Rey at arms length so she could look at her. "Maybe we can go back to Alderaan for a while so I can enjoy some of the fresh air." Rey asked hopeful. Ben looked at his mother. She could go and visit as well and it might not be a bad hiding spot for a while while they sort out Haur Maul.

"I think that's an excellent idea, we could go shopping and just relax. Forget about everything." It was settled. Rey's smile made his insides warm and he felt lighter. He loved her smile. It could light up a room.

authors note~

hey guys sorry it took me longer than usual to get this chapter uploaded im still working on the story plot line, so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review and i will personally message you back if i like it :D thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Three months later…..

Finn walked hesitantly into the deserted camp. They had been searching bases for weeks finding nothing. It was bloody frustrating. Each time they went to a different planet. Each time they missed their target. Haur. Rose, Finn and Poe headed up the missions to get Haur Maul and either bring him back for questioning alive or if he wouldn't come willingly kill him. So they searched and searched and couldn't find his hiding spot. Ben was frusturated as well and you could tell he didn't like each outcome he was getting. Thank god for Rey because without her Rey of light in the dark area, well, Finn thought Ben would easily return to the dark side. He could tell that Ben was over protective, moody and lost his temper easily. He didn't even know what Rey saw in the guy and was frustrated she didn't feel the same way about him, but he supposed it had something to do with their mental connection.

It was well after dark and there was a fire roaring in the distance crackling lighting the way. They were on a planet he had never been on before. One thing about working for the Supreme Leader now was he got to visit places he never in a million years thought he would go. Though a part of him deep in his gut felt like Ben was sending him on missions to keep him away from Rey. He pushed the thought down. He knew she didn't feel the same way about him as he did for her. In Truth he had been holding his feelings in for far too long. You only live, once right? "Finn? Did you hear me?" Rose asked again a sense of frustration lacing her brown eyes. He sighed. "Sorry what did you say?" He asked quietly. They were not sure anyone was even in the camp but he didn't want to take the chance of being caught. They moved behind a tiny house and paused to take a break. They landed the starship a few miles back behind a hill so it wouldn't be seen. BB-8 rolled up next to Rose and Poe trailed behind his eyes darting the surroundings. "I don't like this." He said quietly. Finn nodded his head in agreement. He would have to think about Rey later.

He would make sure they at least talked and she would hear him out.

"I think it's a trap." Rose cautioned looking over at the fire. There was a dead animal turning on a spit as well smelling enticing as they hadn't eaten yet that evening. Being on the Death Star, which was now the Supreme Leader's headquarters, had made them a bit spoiled to food and such luxuries. Finn sighed. "Let's search the buildings. "I think he's here somewhere. I can feel it." He said reassuring them. The town was not extremely poor like some of the other villages he's been to in the past. This one had actual houses, markets, and trading posts. One could easily hide away here and not ever be found. The stars shown bright in the night sky creating additional light that was needed. Finn strode out in the street first his hand on his lightsaber just in case. Poe trailed last and Chewie stayed behind with the ship guarding it. They checked the first house. It was dark. No one was there. "Clear." Finn said. Rose nodded and watched his back. Since getting together with Finn and Rey Rose also had been on new and exciting adventures in her simple life. Her sister would be proud of her. She thought as they walked from house to house. Something caught her eye as they passed the third house. Down the dark alleyway there was a faint light. "Finn…" She said pausing. He looked back at her and smiled.

. "Good work." He slowly lit his lightsaber. The blue ignited his deep brown eyes and intense features. Poe didn't have the force, but he had a good sense on him and he definitely sensed danger. "Wait…" Poe said as he heard a crack down the other side there. Suddenly They were blocked in by Men in dark masks and dark cloaks. They surrounded them in the alleyway and Poe and Finn began fighting back. Finn slashed at whoever he could get his hands on blindly. His anger at not figuring out that this would be a trap moving him. Poe on the other hand thought methodically. He maneuvered through them rather quickly stepping behind and shooting them with his shooter from behind along with Rose who followed behind. Finally, not long after the fight began they were all lying dead. "We must be in the right place." Poe commented breathing heavily from exertion. "I hope we aren't attacked again. We need to get in and Kill Haur and get out before we are kidnapped for ransomed or something ourselves." Rose said nervously. Finn nodded his agreement. "Don't worry, it won't be too much longer now." He said.

Meanwhile, back at the Base, Rey was finally beginning to show. She was in her second trimester and eating everything in sight. It made Ben feel good knowing his princess was eating well and taking care of herself this time. He kept guards near her at all times, though he didn't tell her because he knew she would fight him. She was stubborn just like he was. They were planning on leaving the base soon so Rey could have their baby back at their home. Ben had had everything prepared that they would need. Top notch doctors, nurses and everything that Rey would need to birth their baby on Alderaan.

She looked out the window of their starship chamber and smiled contentedly. "What are you thinking about my princess?" Ben asked smiling. She scoffed. "I hate it when you call me princess. I'm no where near royalty." She said. He shook his head. "I hate to disagree with you love, but you are now. I'm pretty much a king here and you are my queen." He said with a wave of his hand. He had been in charge for a few months and it was beginning to get to his head. Rey mused. She put her hand on her growing stomach. It was a cute bump at this point. "Are you ready to get off this ship too?" She asked their child, almost instantly she felt a flutter in the pit of her gut and she knew it was the baby. " I think were having a girl." She said aloud. Ben quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?" He asked. "Mother's intuition." She shrugged sitting down next to him. He scooted closer to her on the chair and kissed her passionately. " I think we should move this to the bed. I want to devour you my love." He said his eyes dark with desire. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him nuzzling his neck. " Ben, I feel a change in the force." She said as he swept her into his arms. He kissed her neck nipping at her earlobe making her toes curl. "There is nothing to fear Rey, whatever comes is going to come but right now we are together. Nothing can separate us." He reassured her, his hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into it and nodded. " Promise me though, promise me whatever happens you won't go back to the dark side. I fear it Ben. I Know it is an irrational fear, but I still am afraid you will turn away from our child and I and become dark." He paused and looked her over.

" I am both dark and light, which is why I am in control of this universe right now. The Resistance and the First order are allied and have been since we have been married. I would never do anything to jeopardize my family. You are my world and without you I am nothing. So I will do whatever it takes to protect you and our child." He said reassurance pouring through his tone. Rey searched his mind and felt his truth. "Do not worry my love. I will never go back to being fully dark." He said.

She nodded hesitantly and kissed him back snuggling deep into his warmth. He moaned pushing her back on the soft black sheets. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Bloody fucking hell." Ben snapped jumping up. Rey couldn't help but laugh.

"We will finish this later." He said kissing her quickly.

"What is it?" He asked opening the door.

" The found Haur Maul and are brining him in for questioning." A female officer said looking between Ben and Rey. Rey got up and stood next to Ben a hand on her stomach. Her dark hair loose and curly around her shoulders. She smiled at the girl kindly. "Thank you." Rey said. "That makes me feel so much better."

The girl nodded and looked down blushing.

"Now that he is captured we can pack and get you off this ship."Ben said smiling. Rey nodded. She wanted nothing more than to be as far away from Haur Maul as humanly possible. He had some type of hold on her that she didn't know how to break and that scared her more than anything.

They packed and left that night and made it back to Alderaan late in the night. Rey was exhausted. She fell asleep on the ship and Ben carried her to their home. He let his mother know they would remain on Alderaan until the end of the month and he could come back and question Haur himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ben did not want to do this. He wanted nothing more than to be at home with his woman.

His Rey of light. She was the one thing holding him together. Without her, he would not have the light. The darkness would take him over. He was innately dark. There was no questioning that. He had been since he was a child. Where some of his friends were happy and always laughing, enjoying life, Ben was more somber, never laughed, always serious. "We put the serum in him your excellency." The guard stated as Ben entered the prisoner area. He nodded. His maks was on. His black suit on. That was what made him feel confident now. Not himself. He felt like his people accepted him now as Supreme Leader which was a start, but he wanted complete control. The force, was wavering. The alliance between the Resistance and the First Order was being held on by a thread threatening to break at any second.

That was his fear. He took a breath before entering the prison room.

On Alderaan- Rey paced back and forth. She didn't like being away from Ben. She felt anxious. Nervous. There was a knock at her door.

"Finn!" She said smiling. She was not sure why he was here.

"Rey I've come to warn you!" He was nervous looking his eyes darting back and forth. She started to panic. "What is it come in." She hurried him inside the safety of her home. "We were on a mission looking for rebel camps and we over heard one of them contemplating to kidnap you and take over Ben's position, creating a mutiny!" He said. She gasped. "What? That's impossible. There's no way they could get to me." She said shaking her head though her nerves told her other wise. She reached out with her mind to her husband.

" _Ben, come home, something's happened_." She said. Ben immediately surrounded her in warmth and comfort.

" _Don't worry sweetheart, we are aware of the threat and I will be home soon._ " He said. Rey moved them to the kitchen where she made Finn a quick meal of a sand witch and water. "What did you find out about the rebels?" She asked. "He was hungry she noticed he hadn't eaten in a few days at least. "Thank you for the food I was starving." He said.

She nodded and waited patiently. His eyes kept darting to her growing stomach. "How are you doing? You are alone ?" He asked. She sighed.

"Yes we felt it best for Ben to resume his command of the star base so people knew he was still Supreme Leader. Finn nodded. "I am feeling quite well." Rey said trying to reassure her friend. She could feel his hesitation which almost made her angry. Didn't he trust her decisions?

Didn't he believe she wouldn't put herself in danger? She didn't know anymore. She just wanted to be near her man. "I am worried about the base. I fear we are going to be under attack very soon. " He said finally. She nodded. "I sense the same feeling. I am just not sure which way it is coming from." She said honesty ringing from her voice. She felt a fluttering in her stomach and placed her hand comfortingly on it. "Our child moves." She said whistfully her mind drifting. Finn looked at her and moved his hand. " May I?" He asked. He'd never been around babies before or pregnant women so this was all new to him and he was curious. Plus Rey was like a sister to him. "Of course." Rey said reaching for his hand and putting it gently on her stomach. He felt a slight movement and closed his eyes.

"That's incredible. I Feel it kicking." He smiled. He was jealous yes.

He wished it was his child growing in Rey instead of Ben Solo's. But there was nothing he could do about that now.

They had the bigger problems to focus on. " I am comforted that you are here Finn. I was beginning to get nervous." Rey said,

" I Fear something is brewing that is going to destroy my family and I do not know how to stop it. Or to protect Ben." She said tears brimming her brown eyes. Finn sighed. He was afraid of this. He drummed his fingers on the kitchen table. " I hope you will spend the night, where is the rest of the crew?" She asked. " They are back on the ship doing repairs. We took a hard beating upon re entry. Hit a meteor field." He said shrugging.

Rey nodded. A part of her missed going on adventures with Finn. It was a part of her life that gave her fulfillment. There was a knock on the door.

Finn's head darted towards the silence. "Rey…." His voice was a whisper.

" Don't move." She cautioned.

They were so quiet you could hear a pin drop. They weren't expecting anyone and Ben doesn't knock in his own home.

The door burst open and men in black suits and masks stormed in. Rey and Finn leapt up. Rey was defenseless.

Finn lit his lightsaber and faught off the intruders.

There was only four of them.

He could handle it easily.

Finn tied one of the men that he left alive for questioning in a chair in the kitchen. Rey behind him. She was peralized with fear. Something prevented her from fighting. She knew she had amazing fighting skills but the fact that she was pregnant made her hesitate.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Finn questioned the masked man. He quickly removed the black mask to find a blonde haired handsome looking man in his 50's. He had deep blue eyes and lines and wrinkles forming around his handsome face. His jaw was taut and he stared at Finn in disgust.

"I'm with the NEW ORDER, and we are here to rid the galaxy of the likes of her" He said spitting towards Rey.


End file.
